Twilight: In a Parallel Universe
by Carlislegirl
Summary: What if Carlisle found Bella a century early, how would the story differ? Warning: Story contains non-sexual spanking of teen/minors, angst, pagan overtones and family orientated discipline. Canon pairings. M/f & M/m dynamic.
1. A Penny for Your Thoughts?

A/N: Edwards's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 19th Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader icul8ter and to Jlbrew25 for some much appreciated guidance.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter One: A penny for your thoughts?

_"The more I learn, the more I realise how little I know."_

_-Carlisle Cullen_

CPOV: 'Interns' I groaned, far too softly for their approaching human ears to hear, but still loud enough to prove cathartic. "Good evening, doctors," I greeted warmly, easily disguising my displeasure at being made an attending. My permit deems me far too green for such responsibility, yet there was something about a few hundred years experience that singled one out, even when such attention was unwanted. "With me please, Shibasaburo's Tetanus study needs reviewing." Their collective groan made me smirk, but I did not falter. If I had to do this I would do it well and they would learn more than technical prowess, they would leave here with a compassionate heart devoted to the preservation of life! Yes, or something like that... I shook my head as John tripped over his bootlace. "Collect a clipboard and begin," I instructed motioning to the precariously balanced stack. A nurse appeared from her station, attempting to add several more to the pile, but I happily intercepted; spinning her in a graceful loop as I headed towards the ward. Nurses truly were the unsung heroes of medicine, so undervalued considering the amount of work expected of them, not to mention they've been copping the blame for incompetent doctors since the dawn of time.

The evening had progressed as expected and by 0600 my mortal interns were beginning to tire, so as always I singled out the man most likely to slip up and sent him packing. No one liked being sent out of the game first; I did not doubt Joseph would be the butt of peer jokes at morning review. Fighting the urge to comfort him, I held up an impatient hand to his protests, "Now, please," I stated, faking distraction by poring over the confiscated file.

"Isabella?" I queried, glancing down at the grumpy seven year old. According to my chart she was not a part of Shibasaburo's case study, which made me wonder how on earth she'd ended up with Joseph in the first place. I shot the retreating man a cursory glance but decided against calling him back; internship was a hard slog: they must learn to roll with the punches if they wanted to survive.

"It hurts. I have a headache in my tummy!" the child spoke, regaining my attention.

"Oh my, that is not good," I replied feigning comical surprise to cover a cursory examination. "Does it hurt here?" I asked, a diagnosis already formulating from the rebound.

"Oww! Don't do that anymore!" the look she shot me would have frozen over Hades. If there was anything at all gained from being damned it was experience, and I was quick to diagnose an acute appendicitis.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I know it's not nice, is it? How would you like to look after a special friend for me," I asked, holding out a handmade lead pencil with skinny arms and bristle moustache, "he gets very lonely up here in my pocket all day, you see".

Her eyes sparkled with delight, "he's so cute! What is his name?" she enquired.

"Hmm, let's see now. He's quite a fickle chap this one, changes it all the time you know; sometimes twice a day!" she smiled at me expectantly, "but I think today his name is," I leaned close as if waiting to hear a tiny whispered request from the pencil, she caught on quickly and to my surprise the consensus was that today my homemade pencil was calling itself 'Edward'.

I chuckled, pleased that my diversion had succeeded. The assisting nurse was just about done with her narcotic. I truly despised causing people pain, even if it was for their own good. Of course it was a lot worse with children as fear often heightened their pain. I did my best to conceal the hypodermic before leaning over to explain, "Alright sweetheart, Edward needs you to concentrate really hard on holding him tight now, both hands ok?" she nodded and squeezed him tightly to her chest. My left hand covered the shot while the nurse swabbed us a clean target.

"Good girl, try to keep still now, you're going to feel a tiny pinch and th..."

"No, no, I don't want it!" she stammered when realisation dawned. Her voice was thick with betrayal and the glare was frighteningly ominous for a seven year old! "Edward is so mad at you!" Her condemning tone stabbed at my heart as I gently prevented her escape; this had to be done and I would not hesitate again.

It was at that moment I felt (or smelt rather) a familiar presence. My Edward met me at the hospital most mornings to hunt on our way home, although today his typical enthusiasm was replaced by a look of shock as he stood frozen in the entrance. "Son, you should wait for me outside today," my words were not a request. His strange manner was starting to make me uneasy especially given he was the newest vampire to our family; Jasper and Alice no longer required supervision to hunt and were past the temptation humans presented but Edward was a different matter.

EPOV: That smell... Gods tell me it wasn't coming from his patient! Immediately I ceased to breathe, covering my mouth in an effort to control the conflicting instincts within. I sensed Carlisle's concern and heard his words, but even my coven leader could not corral such intensity. "Carlisle, no! You can't," I shouted moving at inhuman speed to intercept. My Fathers shock provided the nanosecond necessary to flick the horrendous looking syringe from his grasp. I knew Carlisle would never wilfully harm anyone, least of all a patient! But I simply could not control myself, it wasn't blood lust as much as the need to get her away from whatever he was holding her down to administer.

"Edward Cullen! What is wrong with you? Control yourself! "he demanded, catching the syringe mid-flight and fixing me with a menacing glare. He let out a low growl barely audible to my sensitive ears, then inconspicuously shifted between me and the two humans. "Remember who you are, son," he silently warned. His thoughts found me as clear as spoken words.

"I... what? I mean, I am sorry Fath―, I ―I mean, Dr Cullen. I." I shook my head trying to clear the fog preventing coherent sentences. "Dear god, she is a child!" Shocked I fumbled to explain, "I―well, you see, it's."

"Enough!" Carlisle interrupted, "Nurse Cooper, will you stay for a moment? Isabella is feeling a little upset, perhaps a story may help?" he suggested, nodding towards the nitrous oxide hanging above, then hauled me from the ward. I cringed at the thoughts I plucked from onlookers, but the shame was nothing compared to what could have happened had I allowed my instinct to take hold.

"Please don't be mad at Edward, pencil Edward says he was only trying to help," the child implored, doing her best to get me out of trouble. I shot her a wink hoping to convince her it was under control, but much to my surprise she'd pretty much taken it in stride. In fact, if I didn't know better I'd have sworn she found the entire thing amusing; was the gas working already, did she not fear me and why can't I hear her thoughts?

CPOV: "Edward! Have you completely lost your mind? Explain yourself!" I demanded shoving him into an empty staff room and slamming the door closed with my back.

"I― I do not think I can, it is not normal for a human to smell like that... Her scent, I― I have never experienced anything like it..." he trailed off into thought.

"Son, please," I encouraged, pinching the bridge of my nose for patience, "we are short on time. The child requires urgent treatment and this delay risks complications." His head snapped up at the grim prognosis, he did not need a mouthful of medical jargon to know I was serious.

"If something were to happen to her, I couldn't... I'd feel terrible," he glanced up at me, confusion evident in his mahogany eyes, "what's going on? I mean she looked at me as if we were old friends! And, I can't, I cannot hear her thoughts," he frowned shooting an accusing expression my way, "and how come her scent does not affect you?"

"Firstly, you need to calm down. I am not certain what this is, but I am certain that it is effecting you and that now is not the time to discuss it. I need you to go home. We can figure out whether you want to eat, date or father her later." I replied in a bemused tone.

"But, I― I can't leave! A qualified surgeon may be present, but," the boy blanched, completely oblivious to my failed attempt at wit. "Forgive me for prying, Father, I see an intern a clumsy intern doing the work."

"You know how I feel about privacy, Son." I warned, Edward knew such self-serving invasions on my thoughts were never appreciated.

"Besides it would seem you are opposed to a simple sedation so how do you suggest I proceed?" he frowned but did not argue. Besides, I had bigger problems not least of which was putting some distance between Edward and Isabella.

"Isabella? Her name is... Isabella?"

"Edward!"

"What?"

"You know 'what'!" I rebuked, and he dropped his gaze. "Enough of this, you will go home now. I will not say it again, understand?"

"B―but, Carlisle, what about BELLA!" he persisted shakily.

I could not believe my ears. Of course this was not the first time Edward or any one of my adopted children had challenged me, but I was shocked that something so trivial had caused this latest incident.

"Dr Cullen?" It was the Nurse I'd left in charge, she was tapping on the door.

I ignored the door for a moment, an ominous glare fixed firmly on my defiant son, "SIT! DOWN!" I commanded evenly, and to his credit this time he was quick to oblige. I opened the door, my gaze locked on his for a moment longer before collecting myself. "Is everything aright, nurse Cooper?" I feigned a cough to cover my smirk when I glanced down to find the young woman sitting obediently on the chair outside. Hmm, a little too much volume….

EPOV: Bollocks! Ok, just wait it out then plead temporary insanity... Driven mad by her intoxicating smell! But that would hardly aide my cause. Cause? What cause! What am I thinking? Argh. Stop it! Just stop it and perhaps he won't use my limbs as firewood. Carlisle's chuckle interrupted my thoughts, but his humorous disposition was short lived and seconds later I was dragged rudely from my chair. An instant later the unyielding hospital wall connected hard with my right cheek.

"Oaff! Carlisle, please!" I pleaded, but I knew this punishment well. Besides, while he took care of Cooper I had entertained everything from death by dismemberment to unspeakable humiliation, so I certainly wasn't about to complain...

[Flashback]

I had just turned fifteen, I could hear my Mother pleading with our doctor to spare my life, pleading as if the poor man had a choice in my mortality! I barely had time to feel sorry for him before hallucinations began to mess with my mind, I felt cold wind rushing past me as if I were being whisked from roof to roof. Unfortunately the thrill ended there as his shocking words confirmed this was no hallucination, "Edward, son, look at me." there was a sense of urgency behind his honey eyes as he placed me on a single bunk, "you are going to die. I can prevent this but it will be excruciating and perhaps a fate worse than death itself. I promised your mother I would give you this option, do you understand?

"Y-yes, please... I don't care. I am not ready to die. I must live. Bella," I mumbled incoherently, although something in my dying words must have struck a chord with him as a second later sharp pain ripped through my throat and I was in agony!

[EndofFlashback]

Several decades later I find myself the youngest member of a vampire coven whose leader treats me no differently now than he did all those years ago. Is no credit given for mental maturity!?

"One hour and not a second less," he stated coldly, releasing his grip on my neck. I groaned as he held a penny against the wall millimetres from my nose and waited for compliance.

I pressed my nose against the coin, holding it fast to the wall and did not move. It was kinda hard to speak from this angle so I remained silent hoping he would leave without further comment. I should be so lucky.

"Edward, I'd be lying if I said I was not disappointed. I do not ask much of my family nor do I impose many rules or restrictions." He stopped pacing for a second to cuff my fidgeting hands, he was far from forceful but it was a warning nonetheless, so I did not resist when he pinned my arms behind my back. "Sometimes," he continued without comment, "it is neither the time nor place to argue; you know this." His disappointed tone took on a sharper edge now. "I need to know I can trust you to do as I say when I say it, not just when you feel I have a point! Have I ever treated you unfairly or lead you from the path of righteousness?" he asked pointedly.

"No, Sir" I replied curtly, not at all humoured by this ridiculous predicament. Gods how did he know exactly what to say at precisely the right moment to make me feel utterly ungrateful and uncivilised.

"Very well, leave the childish behaviour to the children, and you won't be treated like one. When the hour is up go directly home. Do not leave via my ward. I suggest you use this time to think about your actions and perhaps ponder their repercussions," his hand clapped my shoulder just hard enough to jostle the penny, but I was quick to adjust and luckily it did not drop. "Thanks to this delay Isabella has missed the first theatre slot."

I whined at this but cut it short at his growl.

"Fortunately, she has a doctor who's had eternity to perfect surgery on the fly. _THINK_, Edward, think before you act. Not everyone has our abilities to rely on."

Just when I thought I could feel no worse I heard the door slam shut and he was gone.

Barely ten minutes later the door burst open again, this time filling my solitude with whispered assumptions on how I'd come to be in such predicament. Had I been allowed to speak I'd have come up with something clever about taking one for the team so they'd all know not to antagonise their attending. Was it not punishment enough that I could hear every thought? Yep, it was smack bang in the middle of staff handover and this was karma, Carlisle style!

Damn you son of a pastor...


	2. A Rotten Day

A/N: Edward's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 19th Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader icul8ter and to Jlbrew25 for some much appreciated guidance.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter Two: A Rotten Day.

CPOV: "Bella love, can you open your eyes for me?" I asked cautiously. A patient's reaction to anaesthetic was never predictable, not that I minded being attacked, it was their distress that concerned me.

She blinked attempting to shake from her haze and focused on the toy peering from my pocket,

"Edward, he does look lonely…" she agreed, reaching up at the pencil. "Where is that boy, umm your other Edward? You weren't mad at him were you, because it weren't his fault, honest!"

"It was not," I corrected the English automatically, while continuing my post op. Despite maintaining a calm exterior her protective tone had taken me by surprise, so much that I failed to detect the acrid smell of bile surrounding us; I was quick but she was quicker.

"Argh! Nice shooting, kid," said the orderly who had chosen precisely the wrong moment to reach across and raise the bed-rail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-mean-it, don't be mad," she coughed, straining to push herself upright. Placing the now redundant basin aside, I stripped the sheet with one hand while holding her down with the other.

"You are alright, sweetheart, nobody is mad at you." I soothed, "Lay back carefully now and try to relax for me, alright? Deep breaths." I led by example and moments later she drifted out once again.

"This is an order for an anti-emetic," I explained, passing a small piece of paper to the vomit-slathered orderly," would you see that ICU gets this as soon as she arrives. I will be there shortly," I whispered, and leant over to brush a stray lock from her forehead; she was certainly no ordinary child that much was clear.

The rustic smell of stale parchment and dust filled my lungs as I flipped through the surprisingly large file on Isabella Swan. How could one individual be so prone to chaos? I thought.

Irritated that I hadn't the time to finish I skipped to the most recent: 1889: Admitted by Sister Mary Erin of the church orphanage at 0400 March 23rd. Presents with: fever 39, nausea, diarrhoea and mid-line stomach pain. Diagnosis pending Dr Joseph Miller's conformation. Suspected AP. Surgery booked 0700 March 23rd.

Well at least that explains Joseph, they were desperate! Triage nurses were rarely off the mark and were not picky which doctor confirmed a diagnosis if it was deemed critical. I folded the bulky file in two and stuffed it into my coat pocket for further reading.

EPOV: Thankfully escaping the staffroom was not as awkward as I expected; hospital staff were given minimal handover time and I was out the window before anyone noticed. The walk home did little to clear my head and I was still brooding as I stood motionless, staring blankly at a stream of sunlight pouring through our lounge room window. I wasn't angry at Carlisle, he was a fair man and had more patience than anyone I knew, no, what consumed me was not a disappointed coven leader, but Isabella. Was she safe, had the surgery been successful? I mean, Carlisle is a brilliant surgeon, but he does not wield a wand! Was this some sort of karmic fate? What if my interference had somehow led to her death?

"Lad, please, you're killing me here. Go for a run or something," Jasper commented. His ability to sense and manipulate emotions often left the man susceptible to those around him; my anxiety would have been suffocating.

"Oh, sorry Jaz, I'll rein it in," I replied sympathetically. In hindsight I should have sensed his discomfort, and no doubt Jasper would have sent several warnings before concern forced him to verbalise. As it was however, my thoughts were far from focused on the moment. He peered at me from behind his paper and raised a quizzical brow.

"I would go," I stated defensively, "but I'm supposed to wait for Carlisle."

Jasper smirked, "What did you do this time?" he enquired his tone nonchalant.

"I sort of almost, well, I don't know. It's too hard to explain!"

Jasper placed the paper aside, his attention now focused on my unexpected agitation.

"Try," he insisted.

"No! Damn it, Jasper, just back the hell off. I said I don't want to talk about it and I meant it!" I retorted, striding for the door.

Before I'd had a chance to look up Jasper was out of his chair and blocking my path, both arms held casually behind his back. I bristled at his passive stance, it was almost like he was framing the fact that he could pound me with both hands tied behind his back, something he'd proven on countless occasions during combat training.

"I did not deserve that," he stated flatly, "and besides, when did you grow a set of stones big enough to curse around Pa?" he enquired. "You're braver man than I."

Pa? But. Crap! I cringed. I'd been so self-absorbed that I had failed to sense Carlisle's presence which was now flashing at me like a beacon. I did not plan to stick around and find out if he'd heard what I said; instead I edged my way towards the other door hoping to make it out before he entered.

I should be so lucky!

"Jasper! Do not be so uncouth, it is unbecoming and you know better," Carlisle shot his eldest a disapproving frown before turning it on me.

"As for you, young man, I suggest you apologise to your brother and hope that we are still out of soap," he warned as he moved to mediate.

I did not need to be told twice, the look on his face was far from comforting; my Father loathed cursing.

"I'm-sorry-Jasper, " I said with as much contrition as I could muster. Truth be told, I wasn't feeling sorry at all, I was still annoyed and Jasper knew it.

"No, you're not, but you will be," he warned, before glancing at Carlisle. "Is he grounded?"

Carlisle shook his head once, his disapproving expression still shifting between the two of us.

"Meet me by the river at twilight, it's about time we stepped up your training."

I grimaced at his thoughts, fighting had never been my strong suit and despite trying every trick in the book to wriggle my way out of it, Carlisle insisted that we learn for our own safety. "Come on, Jasper, be reasonable we trained yesterday, I'm still aching!" I lied, it was a long shot but I had to try. Neither of them bought it.

"Twilight." he repeated, ignoring my protest.

I huffed and turned to leave the room, one thing was certain I wasn't planning on being anywhere near that river at twilight!

"Oh and, Edward?" Jasper added as if sensing my stubbornness, "if I have to find you, and I _will _find you, you will truly ache before we train."

"Yes, Sir" I replied, but did not turn to face him. Jasper was Carlisle's second in command and not someone you wanted to antagonise. For twenty-one years old he was a tough mentor and an even tougher disciplinarian, and there was no doubt whatsoever that he would follow through with the implied threat should I choose to test it.

"Go and change, you need to hunt," my Father instructed. I nodded curtly and blurred up the stairs.

Thankfully there had been only a tiny slither of soap left which I knew Carlisle would not waste. The reprieve was short lived however, as I entered the kitchen to find my Father's tidy penmanship heading the top page of a small pile.

'I will not disrespect my home and family with the use of foul language.' "Two pages front and back by morning," he said ignoring my groan. Jasper smirked from behind his paper.

"Something amusing you, Son?" Carlisle enquired while drying off a second page, this one read:

"I am old enough to know better and should strive to set a good example." But before Jasper could protest, Carlisle was busy adding another sentence to the first: "Like gravity, karma is so basic we often fail to notice it." He handed it to him. "Three pages, front and back by morning," I expect better from you," he admonished.

"Yes, Sir," Jasper growled quietly. Carlisle knew it was hard for his eldest to accept such juvenile forms of discipline, although finding ways to truly punish a Vampire without violence was no easy task, and therefore the prime reason why many coven leaders favoured death and mutilation instead.

The hunt had been a silent affair, but satisfying nonetheless, and despite knowing it was not intentional, I did not like his use of the silent treatment. I recoiled slightly at being denied his thoughts, at least that much I knew was intentional. He must have been contemplating how to respond after such a disastrous day, first the hospital then the whole Jasper debacle, what a mess! When I could bare it no longer I brought my stride to a halt, a booted toe digging up clods of mud for emphasis.

"Carlisle, look, I'm sorry for cursing at Jasper, and I'm sorry about this morning. If I had listened to you in the first place none of this would have happened," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Will you just punish me and feed me to Jasper, because I can't stand the silent treatment any longer." My words were far too quick for human ears, although my coven leader heard every syllable. He stopped abruptly, turned to face me and leaned heavily into a mossy stump. Vampires had no need to lean, sit or even breathe for that matter, but most did so out of habit. My Father's expression was resolute yet tinged with sadness as he beckoned me to close the fifteen foot gap separating us. A strong gust of wind soughed though the dense forest surrounding us and send an ominous chill up my spine as I reluctantly obeyed. I now seriously regretted having brought this on sooner rather than later! That said, his thoughts were now open and they surprised me, it was not anger I saw but sadness, and not for the reasons that I'd expected.

CPOV: Arms across my chest I shot the boy a stern look. "Edward, what you call me in private is your decision and I will always respect that, but you will not presume to demand anything of me, nor will you speak to me in such a manner. Do you understand?" My voice was calm yet firm and left no room for argument. Unable to meet my gaze the boy nodded mutely.

"I do not expect you to consider me as your father, rather, I had hoped that someday you would," I allowed my pride in him to linger for a moment longer before moving on. "As you are probably aware, Isabella is recovering well and should be up and walking by tomorrow." Edward was visibly relieved to have confirmation and was about to speak when I held up a hand to silence him, "I believe there is more to discuss than your response to Isabella. Lately it would appear the greater your trouble, the further you distance yourself." I straightened up, leaving my place by the tree. "We are more than a coven, Son, we are a family and no matter what the catastrophe we will always be here for you."

"I know," he replied indignantly.

I raised a brow at the tone and held up a warning finger. "This is not an attack on your character, you should not be defensive," my expression hardened slightly as I took in his sour expression. "Regardless of your feelings, I brought you into this life and like it or not you are my responsibility, therefore, when I give you an order I expect compliance."

Shoving both hands into his pockets Edward frowned down at his mud coated boots. "I did not mean to sound defensive" he confessed, choosing his words carefully before meeting my gaze, "and you will always be my Father, in many ways more than any human man could. I do not detach out of spite, but from shame!" he admitted. "I don't deserve anyone's love, I am a soulless abomination. This morning was simply conformation of this and the actions of, of a monster! And as if that isn't enough for one day I must now endure your disappointment _AND_ I also have a night of being thrown, booted and generally brutalised by 'Major-Pain-in-my-Behind' Whitlock to look forward to!" he rambled, each word plunging him deeper into self-pity.

I smirked at the latter; the lad certainly had a flair for dramatics. "Yes, I am disappointed in your behaviour today," I affirmed, "however, you know very well that you are not a product of your race, gender or species, you are what you decide to be. You choose to suppress the instinct to kill because you do not want to be a monster, this is a choice and not an easy one to uphold. I am proud of your dedication to our lifestyle, Edward, we have discussed it many times before. I understand it is not easy living with such abominable instincts but the fact that you make the effort counts!

Edward sighed before nodding. "I guess," he conceded half-heartedly.

"Son, for what it's worth, I believe our vegetarian lifestyle makes us more human in comparison. Companionship, support and love are not common amongst our kind; we do not generally survive well in groups, yet our family continues to grow. As for your evening's plans," I paused for moment and ran a hand through my hair, "just be grateful your brother sensed genuine confusion, otherwise he may not have been so forgiving." The boy flinched at my thoughts. "And speaking of forgiveness, I want to talk to you about this negative, self-deprecating attitude of yours. Self-pity is not an emotion immortals should indulge in, we have eternity to come up with reasons to hate ourselves so do not make them your focus. Negativity breeds negativity," I cautioned. "You are your own worst enemy and far harder on yourself than Jasper or I could ever be." I shot the boy an indulgent smile, "enough is enough, no more, alright?"

"I know, I am trying but, what if there is no after life for our kind, what if we are damned? I don't know that I could live with myself. Moreover I am completely inconsiderate and egocentric to a degree that almost borders on disease," he paced, pausing every now and then to take in my expression. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on Jasper, he was simply trying to figure out where the 'flood' was coming from, it wasn't his fault," he sighed wearily. "I hate what I am."

Ok, so that was unexpected. I knew my youngest had been overly introspective of late but I had not realised he harboured such guilt. I knew first-hand what misery immortality could bring should you allow such thoughts to take hold, with that in mind I chose my words carefully. I would not lie but nor did I feel it wise to indulge him either. "It is true, by all other accounts we are damned, but I like to think, perhaps foolishly so, that we receive some measure of credit for trying," I replied optimistically. "As for being a bad person, I do not believe that for a second. We all have bad days, Son, Jasper knows this better than any of us. For the good, guilt is not easy to purge however in this case I believe a heartfelt apology will suffice, although I do strongly suggest leaving out titles like: "Major-pain-in-my- behind Whitlock" as I doubt that will win you any favours," I took in his sombre nod with a sigh. I did not want to be harsh with the boy, but nor could I risk pandering to this sulky behaviour. "Alright, Edward, ordinarily you'd know what to expect now, however considering Jasper has decided to torture you with combat training this evening I will let this morning's disobedience pass with a warning," I straightened to full height, both my hands gripping his shoulders to ensure complete attention. "Do not make me regret this decision, Son," I warned, "and make no mistake should you choose to defy me again the consequences shall make training with Jasper feel like a reprieve, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir, I promise" he assured me. Despite the obvious relief, Edward knew he was on thin ice and that I could not allow disobedience to become habit. Our coven was not a tyranny and I was no tyrant! I loved my family dearly and would do whatever was in my power to protect them, even if that meant sometimes protecting them from themselves.

"I don't deserve your love or a family, but I'm sure if Jasper doesn't rip me apart and burn the pieces I can get something right and manage to follow basic instr-uctions…." Edward froze mid rant as I began to unfasten a cuff and methodically folded my sleeve.

"Edward, what did I just say about indulging in a self-deprecating attitude?" The question was rhetorical, yet he stammered to produce an answer before being stopped short. "If you are not capable of absolving such negativity and guilt alone, I will get you started." I placed my foot on a fallen stump and sighed, I truly loathed this aspect of my responsibility.

"No! I'm. Please, Dad. I promise I'll work through it. I don't need any help getting started," he implored, his voice thick with compunction as he backed away.

I eyed him sceptically, he rarely called me Dad and I struggled to remain firm at hearing the endearment. "Son, this may be more necessary than deserved, but you were told not five minutes ago to lose the negative attitude, now come here." I brushed the dust from my trousers as he moved to stand facing my bent leg and removed his belt. His eyes did not meet mine as he folded the leather in two and held it out, his expression piteous. I was not planning on belting the boy; having him remove it was more of a safety measure reminiscent of my human years than anything else. "Edward, tell me what you could have done to avoid this?" I asked curtly as he reluctantly leant across my thigh.

"I — I should, ha - have…. Please, Father, please don't." He begged, twisting slightly as I gripped the waist band of his trousers and yanked the thin material tightly across his backside.

"Incorrect," I replied evenly and landed a blistering smack that send every creature within half a mile scattering for cover.

"OW! OWWW!" he bellowed, his breathing unnecessarily ragged as he focused on remaining still. "I should, argh-hurts-SOMUCH! H-have stopped berating myself and being negative!" he summarised.

"No, I do not expect you to snap your fingers and change, but I do expect you to at least make an effort: you barely lasted five minutes, that's hardly what I consider the behaviour of someone who truly considered my directions," I replied evenly.

He sighed in reply and allowed his torso to hang limp in defeat, I assumed this meant he was actually thinking about it this time, so without further delay I angled him forward slightly to mete out the intended six. When I was forced to take one of my own to task, I set out to make absolutely certain they would not find themselves here again anytime soon. I did not permit pleading, thrashing around or excessive histrionics, unfortunately this was a lesson they had all learned the hard way. Edward's wails amplified with each solid smack of my palm until eventually they became one agonised howl that tore mercilessly at my resolve.

I allowed his sobs to persist for a minute or so before taking him by the collar and hauling him up to stand facing my leg once again. "I suggest dropping the self-pity for a while if I were you, because if I hear it again today I will make it my personal mission to spend each morning demonstrating exactly how much I do care. Such thoughts are destructive and bring nothing but misery to you and those who love you. Do you understand?" He nodded mutely, his hands trembling by his sides as he fought the urge to rub. "Very well," I said with a note of finality and crouched to swipe his belt from the ground, "is there anything you would like to discuss before we lose our privacy?" I questioned sympathetically, handing his belt back. Now I would permit debate.

"No. I'm sorry, Dad. I am just having a rotten day it will pass," he confessed, wincing slightly as he replaced his belt.

Now that was the Edward I knew! "Good lad, I'm proud of you," I encouraged, pleased to see a combination of hunting and a little parental guidance had provided the boost necessary to start him off. Spanking was where I drew the line on physically punishing my family, and even then I was rarely required to give more than ten swats to get my point across. I glanced up at the darkening sky and shot him a sympathetic look. "You best be heading home, Jasper will be expecting you soon. We will discuss everything when Alice has returned."

"Yes, Sir," he replied and a split second later he was gone.

Today had been hard on everyone, and I could use a little privacy myself. There was much to consider. If my suspicions were correct and Edward had in fact imprinted on the child, how on earth would the rest of the family respond to her involvement? So far I was the only one completely immune to her scent, but this was not unusual and hardly significant. Then there was Edward himself, imprinted or not he was still our youngest, would he be capable of controlling himself with such temptation living under the same roof?

I sighed heavily and shifted my weight forward, to anyone watching I would have looked like an oddly preoccupied statue that someone had uprooted and angled precariously towards a face plant! Not good, Carlisle, get it together! I could not allow such lapses, it risked drawing unwanted attention. Not that I could sense anyone close by, besides, Edward's wails would have persuaded anyone within a mile radius to find another way to get where they were going. I shook my head, we were due to relocate soon, perhaps a fresh start would help our family in more ways than one.


	3. Decisions

A/N: Edward's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 20th Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader icul8ter and to Jlbrew25 for some much appreciated guidance.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter Three: Decisions.

APOV: I paused by the front door of our modest home, it was dead silent inside and had I not been a vampire and "seen" today's events earlier, I would assume nobody was home. As it was however, I nudged the heavy wooden door open with a foot and placed my arm full of fabric bolts aside. "Oh, Jasper honey, really? Aren't you getting a little old for this sort of thing!" I teased, giggling playfully at his growled response. I danced over to where Jasper lay sprawled out on the floor and plonked myself on his bum. "Writing lines at seventy four years of age, silly silly!" I purred. Jasper was my mate, my love in every way possible and I cared for him dearly. I lay my torso on his back content to soak up his presence until Carlisle's voice interrupted. Right on cue, I thought to myself with a sigh, sometimes the gift of foresight isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Alice, you know the rules," he admonished from behind his paper. It's true I did know, but thankfully I'd seen the outcome of my choice to tease Jasper earlier, right after a rather intense vision detailing the terror Jasper had put Edward through. I shot my little brother a knowing wink; he had read my thoughts and knew the playful taunts were my way of exacting a little revenge on his behalf.

"I'm Sorry, Daddy," I replied contritely and gracefully hopped over my two floor dwelling siblings to stand by Carlisle's side.

[Flashback]

I was merely hours into this life when Carlisle had first found me, terrified and weak from thirst. Someone had changed me, but I remembered nothing. All I had was a single piece of recycled parchment with the words: "Mary Alice, 17yrs old." scratched across the middle with what appeared to be a dirty fingernail dipped in a few drops of my own human blood. I remember being whisked from the ground and carried a few miles before finding myself gently settled to face a freshly killed bison. "Mary Alice, you must feed," he encouraged softly. I remember being lost in his beautiful golden eyes, so full of compassion and warmth, the exact same eyes I now looked into years later.

[End of Flashback]

He smiled at me as if somehow sharing my memory, and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. "Just a warning this time, Ali-bear, but don't let me hear it again. It is not right to make fun of another's misfortune." From the barely concealed smirk on his face I could tell he was also aware of my reasoning, and despite having to say something, was content to leave it at that.

"You won't" I assured him merrily, and returned his hug.

A smirk broke through his stoic facade as he glanced down at the two boys who were still sprawled out on the floor. Edward was dutifully working away at the second page while Jasper pretended to shake cramps from his right hand. "Son," Carlisle said in a bemused tone. "Vampires do not get writer's cramp, besides, you are left handed."

Jaspers eyes darted to me for a moment, then casually back to Carlisle. "Some human habits are hard to break?" he replied coolly, an edge of humour creeping into his tone.

CPOV: "Alright men, that will have to do for now, I believe we have a few things to discuss," I said, motioning that they join Alice and I at the table. We spoke for several hours discussing the possibilities concerning Isabella Swan and eventually came to a consensus; if Edward had indeed imprinted our options would be rather limited, she would join our family or we would have to join hers.

Over the next week I had each of my family members visit her in hospital, firstly one at a time, then in pairs. Their reactions would decide whether or not it was feasible to adopt.

Confirming the relationship between Edward and Isabella took no time at all and much to my surprise it was not just Edward who felt the attraction, they appeared to have imprinted on each other. I smiled watching Jasper and Alice sit with the child. Isabella was snuggled into a pillow at Alice's side while Jasper's soothing drawl told stories from a tattered book that I suspect had once been his own. I didn't want to break up the happy trio, but unfortunately my responsibility as her doctor came first. "Time for you to get some sleep, young lady," I said in a kindly tone. Jasper and Alice shot me disgruntled expressions, but knew better than to argue and gracefully slid themselves from her bed.

"But, Doctor Cullen, I don't want to sleep yet! I'm not even a lil bit tired. Can they stay just a little longer, pleeeease?" she pleaded.

Resisting the urge to correct the grammar, I shook my head in response and brushed a stray lock from her forehead.

"We will come back and see you tomorrow, OK?" Jasper reassured her, before disappearing through the door, Alice in tow.

"Aww, but 'm-not-even, don't need-to-sleep!" she grumbled, arms folded tightly about her chest in protest.

I raised a brow at the theatrical display: had there been any doubts that this child was Edward's mate, their mutual flair for dramatics laid them to rest once and for all.

The orphanage was swift in response to our query and in just a few short hours Sister Mary Erin had contacted us to schedule a meeting. "Oh it just makes my heart burst with joy to see a child find such a lovely family," Erin said, glancing at each family member in turn. The nuns were all overjoyed to hear that at least one of their many children would find not only a home, but prospects to. "If you'll just sign here, Dr Cullen," the Nun instructed, motioning to the bottom left section on a thick document.

I glanced at the page for a long moment, before carefully sliding it back.

"Dad, what is it?" Alice asked, her concerns reflected in the eyes of both boys.

"I realise this is not a decision that should be left up to a seven-year-old child," they nodded in agreement, still confused as to why I had not signed. "That said, I believe Isabella has a right to voice her opinion on the matter."

"But, Father, she's already said," Edward began, only to be silenced by my expression.

"Consider how you would feel," I glanced at each of them knowingly. "She has lost both her parents, been shunted from home to home and is about to lose all that has become safe in order to travel overseas with people she barely knows. All of this without once being asked for her feelings on the matter, all this because it is what others deem in her best interest. I think it is about time Isabella regained some faith in family, and learns to follow out of trust, respect and love, not obligation."

Alice was the first to concede. "Dad's right, we should afford her the same consideration we'd give to each other; we are a family not an army."

Jasper frowned at her analogy but gave a single nod. "Agreed."

"Edward?" I queried, the boy was still contemplating our words and jumped at hearing his name.

"Yes, Sir?" he said by rote, as if answering a rollcall.

Now it was my turn to frown.

"Do you agree with us, Son?"

He dropped his gaze for a long moment, struggling to find the words. "Yes, Alice is right, she should have a say," although his expression said otherwise.

Edward, it takes courage to be selfless. Well done. He smiled slightly having read my thoughts and stood a little taller knowing that we all knew how difficult this was for him.

"Dr Cullen, please be reasonable," Erin implored. "You of all people must realise we have a duty of care to do what is best for Isabella. There is only so much we can give and her prospects are grim should she remain in the care of state orphanages. If she survives, and you'll note I said 'if', she has a life of hard work and possibly even slavery to look forward to." The woman was not giving in without a fight, she loved her children, every one of them and she would be damned if Isabella would miss out on such an opportunity simply because she was too young to handle the decision.

I met her gaze with my own expression, thick with compassion and admiration. Here was a woman daring to engage four vampires to assure a life for one of her children. Impressive. "Edward, Alice, would you go and speak with Isabella for a moment, please," I asked kindly, "we will join you shortly." The pair nodded and moved for the door leaving Jasper and I to effect some calm on the poor women. His skills were a blessing when they could be used for such a noble cause and by the time we stood to leave, the Nun was practically beaming with optimism.

"I'll keep these here for you, don't go too far now." She chortled, her ruddy face now renewed and confident as she lined the thick document flush with the edge of her desk.

"Mother of fu..." he coughed to mask the words. "I mean "Gosh!" that was certainly intense," Jasper whispered, as we took off to meet the others.

I smiled. The young man struggled with my aversion to all things crass, but to give credit where credit is due he had improved significantly in the past thirty years. Perhaps in another thirty he'll be over it? I mused, smirking at my thoughts before glancing his way. "Thank you, Son. You were able to use your abilities to truly help someone and I am very proud of you." Jasper gave his trade mark single nod, but the prideful grin lurking beneath his cool exterior was evident to anyone who knew him.

"Jasper!" Isabella squealed in delight as we entered the ward. "You DID come back!"

"Ah, see, I told you so! Besides," he replied casually, leaning over to pluck the youngster from her bed. "How could I possibly go another day without a hug, hmm?"

She laughed at his reasoning then turned a hopeful expression on me. "Is what Edward says true, do you really, I mean, can I?" she blushed but managed to force the words out, "do you really want me to come with you?" I glanced around at my family, all of whom looked delighted at her enthusiasm.

"Of course we want you, sweetheart. I believe fate has chosen us for a reason." I cupped her chin softly, the playful gesture encouraging her to lift her gaze to meet mine. "But before any decisions are made I need you to listen to me carefully, are you ready to listen?" I asked softly, sitting myself down beside her.

She sat up on her knees attempting to level our height as best she could and despite looking a little confused at the question, answered confidently.

"Good girl," I encouraged before continuing. "There is no question we'd all love to have you as part of our family, however, we would very much like to know how you feel about it. I want you to consider your feelings carefully before making this decision. If you decided to become part of our family I will expect you to have an opinion on all decisions that affect us." I explained, pausing for a moment to allow my words to sink in. "Choosing to come with us will mean many changes for you, some good and some you might consider not so good. You will be leaving your friends at the orphanage behind, and shortly after, relocating to America, are you willing to do this, to start over again with us?" I questioned.

Her face fell at the notion of leaving her friends, but one glance into Edwards eyes had her smiling again. "A'huh," she replied bravely.

"Not "A'huh", Isabella, you answer a question with yes or no, Sir," I explained. There was no hint of reprimand in my gentle tone, yet her face flushed at the correction. "Which brings me to my next point. We are a very different sort of family with certain gifts unique to each of us."

"Gifts like socks or gifts like FLYING! How much fun would that be?" she stated excitedly; earning herself a hush from Alice. "Remember what Dr Cullen asked you? It's time to listen now," she reminded and tittered softly as the child bit her lip, eyes still sparkling with mirth.

"Because we are different," I continued without missing a beat, "our way of life is also somewhat unique. One day, when you are a little older, you will be asked to help keep secrets that are in many ways essential to our very being, and trust that what Jasper and I decide will always be in everyone's best interest, even if you do not understand at the time.

You will start a new school and make new friends all of which can be a little scary, but the best part of all this change is knowing that you do not stand alone, our family sticks together and will always be there for you. How do you feel about this?" I asked curiously.

She paused for an abnormal amount of time for any human, then looked up at each of us once again. "I feel excited about school. I-I used to go, once." she looked at her hands for a moment as if recalling a sad memory before collecting her thoughts once again. "I'm kinda curious about America, I mean, it sounds scary 'n all but I feel brave when Edward is around," she grinned up at him, then back at me with a hopeful expression. "I feel kinda scared 'n hurt at the same time when I imagine everyone gone, and," she looked questioningly at Edward who nodded in response. "I've already kept a big and special secret, Edward showed me how sparkly he looks in the sunshine." she confessed.

I frowned slightly at this news.

"Please, don't be mad at Edward, ain't his fault he told!" she stated defensively.

"Is not," I corrected automatically.

"I asked why everyone's hands felt so cold and hard is all. He said that you all had a little magic in your blood and that someday I might sparkle like that too."

This time it was Jasper who frowned. "Edward! She is seven-years-old!" he stated harshly.

Edward dropped his gaze at the reprove, his expression sombre. "I am sorry. It felt like the right thing to do at the time," he reasoned. An awkward silence fell upon our small gathering, and suddenly every eye was focused on me.

"These are indeed unusual circumstances; however, I believe Edward's connection with Isabella should be taken into consideration." I glanced knowingly at my eldest son, who was well within his rights to be irritated. "It is surprising the lengths that one mate will go to for the other," I said poignantly, aware that he would relate my words to the seemingly ridiculous situations he and Alice had found themselves over the years. I ran a thumb and forefinger over non-existent chin stubble, a whimsical expression gracing my features. "Well, Isabella, pending a final examination you are due for release tomorrow morning, which should give you some time to think it over, we will drop by for another talk then, alright?"

She cocked a brow and met me with a mischievous grin. "Yes, Sir, but I have a condition of my own," she added indignantly. "Please, will you all call me Bella? Isabella makes me feel like I'm in trouble all the time." The slightly pained expression on her face was textbook-Edward and drew laughter from us all.

"It's a deal, Bella," I agreed with a smile as Jasper playfully ruffled her hair.

JPOV: "Edward! For the love of all things holy," I cracked, dropping my pen and map in defeat.

"How's a man supposed ta map out a course with your emotional stampede going on in the background?" My question had been rhetorical and garnered little more than a hopeless sigh from the young man perched high on an exposed roofing beam.

"Come down from there," I instructed, gesturing that he sit in front of me.

"Awww, come on, Jaz; not meditation, not now!" he begged, dropping to the floor with an unnecessary thud.

"Now, is when you need it most," I countered. "But I'm willing to help on this occasion, just close your eyes and for heaven's sake focus on anything but Bella," I encouraged. The second he complied I projected a torrent of patience and calm. "I'm not sure who's more relieved, you or me!" I whispered, grateful for a momentary break in tension. Alice slid from her perch on the bench to join us on the floor, happy to soak up the calm that was beginning to engulf our living room. Even Carlisle, who would typically scold me for manipulating his emotions without an invitation, appeared visibly grateful for the relief: sunrise was taking forever and we were all feeling it!

BPOV: I don't WANNA think about it! Why is he making me when I already know how I feel! Is this one of those times that I'm supposed to just trust him? I was all frustrated and was just about to try getting up when someone knocked on my door.

"May I come in, Bells?" It was Sister Mary Erin.

"Yes! Did you hear that Dr Cullen and his family might adopt me?" I blurted, whilst being swaddled in her ample hug.

"I did! That is indeed good news, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she enquired, lifting my shirt to look at the itchy gash on my side.

"Who cares about that, I'm too excited to think about anything but Edward! Uh! I mean the Cullen's."

Erin chuckled at my excitement while quickly looking over the chart, they were always looking at that thing. "Mary Erin? I asked, hoping to draw her attention from my boring bed chart. "Why are they making me wait, do you think they've changed their minds?" I noticed her frown and wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"No!" she replied confidently, and put a hand on mine. "From what I've heard, the Cullen's are quite taken with you and would love to have you as part of their family. I'd say they are simply offering you a say in the choices that effect your life," she explained, settling herself on the bed next to me.

We talked about America, new schools, friends and how much I would miss them all, until the orange glow of sunrise finally lit the horizon and Erin began threatening me with sedatives if I did not at least attempt to sleep. But who could sleep with all this excitement!

Despite my stubbornness, I awoke hours later to the sensation of filtered sunlight flickering on my face. Immediately I sprang to a seated position, knocking a small bowl of oatmeal from the tray table. "Damit! Double-friken-damit!" I ranted, trying to flick off the splattered lumps before they could stick to my sheets.

"Isabella Swan, language!" Dr Cullen scolded. I had been so preoccupied with the oatmeal mess that I didn't see him talking to another patient just two beds down. I jumped at his voice, shocked to have been caught out. It was not the volume that frightened me but his sharp tone. I began stammering out something that resembled an apology but stopped when I noticed each member of my potential family all perched at different spots around the ward. Doctor Cullen was at my side in a flash, graceful movements quickly taking care of the massive oatmeal explosion on my bed.

"Uh, sorry," I said in a quiet voice, blinking a few times as the others suddenly appeared around my bed.

"I know you are," he replied calmly. "But that does not excuse it. Cursing is not necessary and I do not want to hear it again, is that clear?" he said, his tone firm but not unkind. I nodded a muted understanding, only to be met with silence and a raised brow. "I said, is that understood?" he repeated. This time his voice was much lower and his words slower and more deliberate.

My stubbornness peaked and I allowed a pout to form before uttering a quiet: "Yes Sir."

"Good girl," he replied evenly, ignoring my sulky expression and untangling me from the oatmeal splattered bedding. "Now, more importantly, how did you sleep?"

I thought about his question for a bit. Crap! If I answered truthfully he might make me wait another night! I shuttered at the thought, "Umm-good," I lied. He frowned in response, his honey eyes taking in my dishevelled appearance; he was clearly not buying it.

"Bella, do not ever lie to me, there is no need."

I flinched at his words, although curiously his tone remained benign. I wanted to cry; to look away from this caring man who was offering me a chance at happiness only to be repaid with sulking and dishonesty. Why do I always say the wrong things! "I didn't sleep much at all," I confessed. "Sister Mary Erin came in to talk last night and after she left, well, thoughts were everywhere all at once!"

He smiled at my response, running a cool hand over my forehead. "That is understandable, you have a lot to think about and I am pleased that you took time to consider it," he paused for a moment, and turned to the door. I had not noticed until then that Sister Mary Erin had appeared and was now tapping her foot impatiently.

"Please, join us," Carlisle invited, gesturing to the chubby Nun.

I froze for a moment, not at all comfortable with so much attention focused on me at once. "I, err..." I was about to ask them to look away when Edwards eyes caught mine and suddenly I felt brave again. "I know that lots will change, but something in my tummy. No, in my heart!" I corrected, "is pulling at me, taking the scaredness away and leaving all the excited bits. The idea of being away from you all hurts my heart." I met my new Fathers eyes with sincerity. "I'll try real hard not to mess up and I won't be bad, I promise! And I think I'll have fun playing Jasper's combat games, even if Edward doesn't think so," I shot my oldest brother a cheeky glance. "Alice, your dresses are the beautifulist ever! And I can't wait to visit these markets you told me about." Finally my eyes locked on Edward's and somehow I no longer needed a voice, because it was the purest feeling of love that fuelled my expression now. A feeling that was bigger than best-friends, bigger than Charlie, whom I'd loved dearly, bigger and stronger than anything I'd ever felt before.

Edward reached over and put his cold, sparkly hand on mine. "Dr Cullen, I believe you have an answer," he said with a grin. Everyone nodded their agreement, and smirked as Erin produced the papers from thin air.

CPOV: Five minutes after signing the paper work young Isabella was released into our care. My shift did not end for another ten hours, so I suggested she take her siblings and spend some time with Mary Erin and her friends from the orphanage.

The next two weeks were hectic to say the least, as despite having moved many times before this would be our first overseas trip. The fastest ship would take just over a month to reach America which presented obvious issues for a group of blood-reliant vampires.

Our options were limited, but with a little careful planning it was not impossible. Prior to leaving we fed until almost bursting, and paid a large sum to ensure a private vessel, minimal crew and a no questions asked policy. We were lucky on all accounts and swiftly enchanted our crew into ignoring the sporadic deaths of our small livestock cargo.

"I've seen this kinda thing before," our captain had remarked upon hearing of the latest death.

"Cows just ain't cut out for the sea, makes em go all pale and sick like, look just like that poor fella they do. Oh well, better toss him over don't want him stinkin' up me ship!" he'd explained. Thankfully we did not require much to maintain ourselves when dormant, and this trip was very dormant.

Fortunately our youngest member was adjusting to her new family like she'd been born to it. That said, the long, arduous trip proved extremely boring for the seven-year-old and by the third week she found herself in enough mischief to earn Jasper as a shadow. He worked wonders controlling her boredom and did his best to help the poor child through, but needless to say by the time we arrived in America, patience was wearing thin all round...

Thanks for all the great feedback everyone, I really appreciate it!


	4. Are we there yet? Part One

A/N: Edward's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 20th Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader icul8ter and to Jlbrew25 for some much appreciated guidance.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter Four: Are we there yet!? Part One.

CPOV: Mid-way through the fifth week of our journey, our ship finally sailed into the Eastern coast of North America. The trip had been a strain on us all, especially for our two youngest; Edward who (despite feeding more frequently than the others) fought with his thirst, while Bella battled her own daemon in the guise of 'boredom'.

On the bright side, Edward's attitude on life in general had improved considerably, and I could only hope that this was due to his finding some measure of purpose in Isabella, whom he had identified as his mate just seven short weeks ago.

"Jasper, please escort Alice and Bella to this address." I said, handing him a piece of parchment as we swayed onto dry land; the stationary earth feeling positively foreign beneath our feet. "I'm taking Edward to hunt. No one is to leave the room until we return," I did not wait for confirmation, Jasper and Alice could both sense their brother's thirst and understood the possible dangers should he not feed soon.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed loudly, drawing attention from the townsfolk passing by, as she froze and stared into nothing.

"Alice, are you feeling poorly?" I asked covering for our seer. Jasper was at his mate's side in an instant grasping her arm to steady the girl. After a moment her eyes refocused on me.

"No, Sir. Maybe just a little wobbly from, umm, land sickness?" she replied for the benefit of the few humans who had stopped to stare. "I think Jasper should go with you and Edward," she suggested, unable to provide details with so many humans now watching her.

"It's me," Edward whispered sordidly, having read his sisters vision. "I lose control before leaving the city and we will cause a scene. Lots of buildings will suffer, umm, 'damage' but," he shot me a mischievous smile, "you're not bad for an old man, and eventually manage to pin me down. Jasper needs to numb my senses a bit."

Alice frowned.

"Ok, ok. A lot! But just until we reach the outskirts of the city," he explained in a whisper barely loud enough for vampire hearing.

I'll give you old man, I thought.

Alice nodded once. "Bells and I will be fine. We will see you all at the inn," she winked knowingly and took her young sister by the hand.

"I do not like the idea of leaving you two alone. This place is unfamiliar to us all." I whispered, but knew there was no other choice. "Go directly to this address and stay there until we return, no shopping on the way!" I fixed my Daughter with a no-nonsense expression before directing it at her sister. "And Bella, do as your sister says, no arguing, understood?" I received a chorus "Yes, Sir," from both girls before they disappeared into the bustling crowd.

As predicted Edward did struggle and had Jasper not been with us it would have made for quite a scene. "We should be safe from here, thank you, Son." I said. We were about a mile out of the city gates by this stage and should Edward become difficult, there would be no one around to see me restrain him.

"Behave," Jasper instructed, glancing at Edward with a smirk.

"Jaz, your lack of faith, it hurts me right here," Edward replied sarcastically, leaning backwards and grasping at his chest dramatically before taking off, hot on the trail of something I hoped was not human.

I rolled my eyes. "Go and see to Alice and Bella," I said with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder then took after Edward.

He took down four white tailed deer and, one fatally curious muskrat before it was safe to rejoin civilization. On the return journey we detoured north hoping to deliver news of more appealing game to Jasper and Alice, but all we found was a revolting odour. We tracked it to the source and found ourselves crouched high on a rocky out crop overlooking a bustling camp of Native Americans.

"Some of them don't smell human," Edward observed, darting his head up for a second look. "They smell like..."

"Wet dog," I finished, jerking him back from view. "We should leave," I encouraged, dragging my inquisitive son from the scene.

"But, how does that even work, unless, shape shifters?"

"It is a possibility. In any case we should avoid this place, we are already strangers to this land, let us not complicate things."

Edward nodded an agreement and ten minutes later we were perched around our spaciously comfortable inn room, advising Jasper and Alice to move their hunt west, far away from the potential threat of our odorous discovery.

"What's a shape sitter?" Bella enquired, while unenthusiastically using her fork to draw pictures in her plate of vegetable and mash.

Edward laughed, thoroughly besotted by the charm of such innocence as he joined her at the table. "Shape 'shifters'", he corrected, "are magical warriors with the ability to transform into animals. It is said the gene is passed down through the generations, until something triggers it and unleashes their magic," he explained.

Bella's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Whoa! And you think those men that you saw tonight were shape shifters! Can I go see, pleeeeeease?" She begged excitedly, tugging at his sleeve.

Ordinarily, Edward would do anything for his betrothed; however when it came to risking her safety the teen could be quite protective. "You most certainly may not," he replied with a frown. "Shape shifters are extremely dangerous and volatile creatures with little control over their abilities. To engage one would be,"

"But, I don't wanna 'engage one,'" she interrupted, mocking his tone. "I just want to look. Besides, you and Dad got to see, and I bet Alice and Jasper will look!"

"Not likely. You heard what Father said, they won't go near the camp."

"But!"

"Isabella, the answer is no," I interjected, no longer able to ignore their bickering. "Now, if you want to join us for a walk later you will stop playing in your meal and eat it, you are underweight as it is." I raised a brow to punctuate my words before returning to Jaspers map. He had prearranged an eight day rail journey west to Forks that would be leaving the day after tomorrow and I wanted everyone recovered from our previous journey as much as possible.

The Transcontinental Railway was indeed heaven sent. Had we made this journey by wagon it would have taken around forty days, I'd explained to an increasingly bored, Isabella. Traveling was not easy on young children, and despite impressive resilience and a two day break, Bella's patience was wearing thin fast.

"Are we there yet!" she asked for the third time that hour.

"I am afraid not, sweetheart," I replied patiently. Thankfully our trip was broken up due to track availability and we were seldom on the same train for longer than eight hours.

Day Two: Indiana.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"How about now, are we very close yet?"

I sighed. "Not yet. Have you finished writing your alphabet already?"

She sighed. "No, Sir."

Iowa.

"Do we get to change trains soon?" Bella asked for the second time that hour.

"No, but we do get to spend tomorrow night in South Dakota, which is the half-way point on our journey.

Day Four: South Dakota.

"Dad? Dadddd?" she shook my arm gently. "I know you're not sleeping, I've never seen you sleep! You big pretend-era!"

Had I been a cursing man, now would have been my moment to truly shine. As it was however. "Argh! I have been outed!" I said playfully, plucking the unintentional antagonist from her seat and hanging her by a foot.

"You know what we do with children who know too much around here?" I asked, our antics drawing amused expressions from the few passengers in the cabin opposite. "We hang them out the window!" I said, lifting the giggling child so I could tickle her stomach.

"But you - you can't, OPEN tha, the windows!" she informed, through a stream of giggles.

"Hmm yes, well, I guess today is your lucky day." I lowered her gently onto the seat, only to have Edward scoop her up and toss her over his shoulder.

"Let's go for a wander, I bet we can find some pear juice and a cookie around here somewhere!" he stated, earning cheers from his surprisingly unfazed captive.

Day six: Montana.

"heyDadarewecloseyet?" Bella whispered into my ear through cupped hands.

"One hour closer than the last time you asked," I set the child on my lap and turned her to face me. "Now, did I not tell you to lie down and close your eyes? You must get some rest, sweetheart, it is very late."

"But I'm not tired, and, it's not fair! No one else has to go to bed at 7:30pm, so why do I?" she whined, wriggling in frustration.

"Enough." I said patiently, carrying her back to the small bunk. We had been fortunate enough to secure a large cabin for this, the longest stretch of our journey, not that the luxury of a mattress on the floor could be appreciated when Bella refused to stay on it long enough to sleep. "Lay down, please" I instructed, crouching to untangle the knotted mess of bedding.

Bella flopped onto her stomach, kicking her legs in agitation and burying her face into the pillow. "I-DONT-wanna go togoddamnedSLEEEeeP!" she cried in frustration. Her words were far too muffled for human ears, however, I was not human and unfortunately heard all too clearly. "Isabella! A temper tantrum is not an acceptable reaction, and nor is blasphemy." I scolded in a hushed tone, lifting the cantankerous youngster to stand facing me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded. Even at a crouch I towered over her, my expression clearly disapproving.

"I-I'm nottired! 'n I, didn't think you would hear me!" she grumbled, a little too sharply for my liking.

Alice shot me a beseeching expression on behalf of her younger sister, prior to discreetly slipping from the cabin, a scowling Edward in tow. It is true, this trip was certainly frustrating for the seven-year-old but she would learn, the hard way if need be, that I would not tolerate such behaviour. "Mind your tone young lady." I cautioned, raising a finger in warning. "Tired or not, this is the third time you have been put down to sleep tonight. What did I say about obeying my instructions?"

"But!"

"No, not 'but'. What did I say about minding instructions?" I repeated calmly.

"That I should do what you tell me, b-because it is in my best interest," she recounted, her gaze sinking.

"Correct. And what did I say would happen the next time you chose to disregard my instructions?" I persisted, her face flushed with guilt as she recalled previous warnings.

"Aww, that, you would spank me. But I'm really not tired and I didn't mean for you to hear, honest!" she stated.

I raised a brow at her reasoning. "So you believe it is acceptable to disobey, curse and throw tantrums as long as I am not around to witness?" I queried, lifting her chin to meet my gaze.

"Well, I guess, no. No Sir," she corrected, pausing for a long moment until my silence and expression became too uncomfortable. "'Msorry, Daddy."

"Indeed." I lifted the sulking child from her feet, sat on a bench seat, and turned her face down over my lap. "Give me your hands, please" I requested evenly.

"But! Please, Daddy. Don't!" she pleaded, as I captured her wrist, pinning the tiny appendages gently to her lower back where they could not interfere.

"When I ask you to do something I expect compliance, we have been through this before, Bella." I stated calmly. Resigned to my task I flipped up the back of her night shirt and landed two sharp swats to her underwear clad behind.

"Ow! Hurts, Dad please, Oh'Wahhh!" she screamed, twisting in vain to escape my hand. Had her embellished reaction not attracted concerned glances from the cabin adjacent, I may have considered escalating the severity to match, as it was however: "Isabella! Stop this nonsense and be still!" I admonished, prepared to hold her across my knee until I saw compliance. Thankfully it only took a minute or so before she calmed down and stopped trying to wriggle from my grasp. "Thank you," I said patiently, and dealt the final swat, which was considerably harder courtesy of her antics. She squealed again, but to her credit refrained from thrashing around and simply sobbed into the leg of my trousers. Honestly, such dramatics! I thought, flipping the back of her night shirt down and lifting the sniffling child to stand at my side.

"Th-hat h-hurt," she hicupped.

"That, young lady, was a reminder," I corrected, lightly cuffing her hands as they darted back to rub, pinning them at her sides. "However, the next time you choose to disobey me or throw a temper tantrum in response to an instruction, I will not be so lenient. Do you understand?"

"Yessir," she whispered, her eyes over-bright with tears. I nodded approvingly, but kept her by my side.

"Now, I want you to stand up straight, keep your hands by your sides and think about how to avoid this situation in future. One minute, please," I explained evenly. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the impatient youngster finally managed a solid minute devoid of fidgeting, sobbing, slouching or complaining. "Good, girl." I encouraged, drawing her into my arms. It was unusual for me to offer comfort after punishment, as I believe it soothed away the lesson, however Bella was not a fifty year old vampire trapped in an adolescent body and therefore lacked the capacity to understand. "Alright, sweetheart, you are forgiven," I said in a comforting tone as she buried her head into my chest. With Bella safely swaddled in my arms I stood and began a slow pace. "Is there anything you would like to discuss?" I asked kindly, as her sniffles began fading into smooth breaths. Ordinarily I would have asked this while she stood at my side, however, I sensed an unusual amount of discomfort in response to such a minor spanking.

"Why did, uumm," she scrubbed at her eyes with a balled fist, clearly struggling with the query. I handed her a clean handkerchief and glanced at my oldest son who was still pouring over the latest John Dever novel. Sensing my gaze, and Bella's awkwardness, Jasper stood from his perch by the door and slipped outside, his eyes never leaving the page for a second. I concealed a laugh as I watched the preoccupied boy almost sit on another passenger before deciding to remove himself from the novel long enough to find a spot.

"Take your time, sweetheart, you know you can always ask me anything without fear of shame." I encouraged as she blew her nose.

"Mmm, but 'm," she took a deep breath gathering the new found courage privacy had afforded, and risked a glance up from her hiding spot in my chest.

"Why did I have to lay over your lap to get spanked?" she asked, sheepishly.

The question was simple enough, however not at all what I had expected. "Well," I said, doing my best to remain serious, "to provide support, safety and most of all, clarity."

"Clarity?" she questioned.

"Yes. It is important to understand the difference between a spanking and ill-treatment," I explained, glancing down to meet her curious expression. "If I deem it necessary to spank you, Bella, it will come from a place of love, not anger. You will be given a warning, a reason and then a chance to explain yourself. I cannot say that it will be pleasant, however, I can assure you consistency; I will always position you in a specific way that you will come to associate with being spanked, always spank on your backside and always for the same infractions. I do not agree with, nor do I expect you to accept punishment from any adult who does not follow these rules. Do you understand?" I asked in a gentle tone.

Her face was flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, Sir," she replied, looking quizzical for a moment before meeting my gaze once again. "So does that mean if a school teacher wants to whack my hand with one of them horrible rulers, I can say no?"

I had to laugh, the child was too clever sometimes. "Yes, sweetheart, that is exactly what I mean. I am reluctant to allow a school to use corporal punishment on any of my children, that said," I added, noting her surprised expression. "You can be sure that when I find out, the punishment from me will be equal to or worse." I warned, my smile giving way to a more sombre expression for the moment. There was a long silence as she digested my words.

"Dad? Will you tell me all the infra-ctons that you would, umm. Spank me for?" she enquired.

I readjusted her weight in my arms to allow more comfort from my hard limbs. "Of course, I intend to hold a meeting when we arrive in Forks, we will discuss the rules as a family then. Just so you know, you will never be spanked for something you have not been warned about."

She nodded and concealed a yawn with her hand. It was not long after that sleep finally won out and her breathing grew slow and peaceful.

Thank you everyone, I appreciate the feedback and kind reviews! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been busy with the essay from hell. (Those of you who've endured the pain fest that is 'physiological psychology' will know what I mean.)


	5. Are we there yet? Part Two

A/N: Edward's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 20th Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader icul8ter and to Jlbrew25 for some much appreciated guidance.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter Five: Are we there yet!? Part Two.

EPOV: Yep, she's a magnet for danger all right; I mused as I read the disapproval in our coven leader's thoughts. Carlisle did not have an unkind bone in his body, but he was somewhat of a traditionalist, and I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know how he would respond to Bella's temper tantrum. Unable to bear hearing his decision let alone watch it, I slipped out the door behind my fleeing sister.

"Argh! Alice, make it go away," I said holding my ears, as if that would somehow block my Fathers thoughts.

"Pff! Speak for yourself, I had to see it!" she countered with a squint.

"For the love of god don't think! Just!" Don't think... I closed my eyes tightly. "The skies they were ashen and sober." I recited at a whisper, glad to have found some degree of solace in Poe, however fleeting. The leaves they were crisped and sere - The leaves they were withering and SERE! "Bollocks! It's no use; I can't shut it out…" I admitted in defeat and slumped into the seat beside my sister.

"Shhh, Edward! You're lucky Daddy is 'otherwise occupied,'" Alice warned, taking a personal distain to my choice in words. But her expression softened at my exasperated glance. "He won't hurt her, you know that. Besides," she leant over to whisper, "in my experience, he doesn't spank that hard."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Alice, he barely raised the dust on you last time." But that's hardly the point! I thought.

She glared at me. "I wouldn't go that far, it still smarts you know. Anyway, my point is that I believe our chivalrous Father chooses to place the emphasis on humbling us girls, as opposed to causing great pain." she elaborated.

It was true, Carlisle had never pinned me over his knee indifferent to the presence of company like he had done with Alice. That said, the man didn't exactly hold back much either and for a moment I wondered which would be worse! I couldn't help smirking as the last 'uncomfortable' memory darted through her thoughts. "Perhaps he thinks he'll break you—I mean, you are a bit of a midget, Ali-bear, and kind of look like a child so, he probably assumes no one will take any notice?" I teased, a mischievous grin gracing my usually stoic features.

"Hmmph! I'm so glad this amuses you, little brother. Anyways, I cannot hear any more squealing so it should be safe to return in a few minutes," she stood, offering me her hand.

When I did not move, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't be silly! She will be fine, you'll see. Besides, Dad's probably in a worse state than Bella."

I had to laugh. "Not that I have a basis for comparison, but, yes, I would guess that he is," I agreed upon reading the man's thoughts; all of which were shrouded in guilt.

The scene that greeted us upon returning was not what I'd expected; instead of crying herself to sleep on the bedroll, Bella was safely ensconced in my Father's arms, while he walked the floor, gently patting her back as he paced.

"Quiet, please." He whispered, as the door latched closed behind us.

I raised a questioning brow which he answered silently: "I apologise, Son, you know I could not allow it. No child of ours will grow to be spoiled."

I nodded once, hoping my consent would allow the man some peace. It did not.

Jasper remained buried in his book, how he had maintained concentration through Bella's squealing match I did not know, and had Alice not sat on him I'm quite certain he would have remained so all the way to Washington.

"Well howdy, little lady, you got yourself a ticket? He asked, placing his book to one side and cradling my pixy-like sister in his lap.

"A ticket for what?" she tittered.

"I like to call it: 'Pa: Guilt; guilt... guilt!' Catchy don't you think? It's the prequel to 'Pa: A man gone soft' but you know, they're a work in progress."

Carlisle shot Jasper a mock frown as he carefully placed a sleeping Bella onto her bedroll for the fourth and final time. "If you want to talk keep it down, or go outside. I do not wish to tranquilise this child, however, should she get up again I may be forced to reconsider my physician's oath!" Carlisle whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose with unusual vigour. "I believe it would be beneficial to stop for a day's rest, what do you think of this?" he asked, not bothering to look up at us.

"Great! I know Bell's would certainly appreciate the break." I enthused.

"May we stop at the Idaho end? I've heard there is quite a market by the Washington border," Alice suggested, sitting a little straighter at the prospect.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, raising his head to meet the man's gaze.

"I agree. In any case, the delay will not impede our build in Forks; labour is not due onsite for another four days. It will, however, mean one less day to hunt and explore."

Carlisle thought this over for quite some time before finally speaking. "It is agreed then. I will run ahead and find somewhere appropriate to stay. Jasper," He turned to my older brother who immediately stood a little straighter at the seriousness of his tone. "You are responsible for the safety of our family. Be alert, remain inconspicuous," his eyes met each of us as he recited that particular part of his customary lecture, "and mind your temper." He placed a hand on my brother's shoulder. "I will meet you at the border station in six hours."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Thank you, Son." he replied kindly, and with a final check that no humans were watching, he disappeared through the hatch above.

BPOV: "No, go away!" I grumbled and rolled away from the intruding hands.

"Shhh!" Edward soothed, plucking me from my bed and swaddling me in the coverlet.

"Leave. Me. Ah-lone!" I grumbled, wriggling and doing my best to escape back to the comfort of my bedroll.

"Bella! Behave." Jasper warned.

I poked my tongue out, mad at being told off in front of the other passengers, but Edward flipped the coverlet over my head muffling the raspberry I had been about to blow before Jasper could see my naughty reply.

"We're going to stay here for a day and have a break from traveling," Edward told me, as we followed the others from the train.

I peeked over his shoulder from the safety of my blanket cocoon. "Hurray! That's great! But, where are we?"

"Washington State Station, by the Idaho border." he answered, and suddenly I realised someone was missing. "Where's Dad gone?" I asked, twisting this way and that to look around.

"Hey, stop squirming. He's gone ahead to change the dates on our Seattle tickets and find us a room," he explained, dropping his bag for a moment to hold me with two hands.

"Leme down, I can walk and I wanna see."

"Bells, you are not wearing any shoes and you're still in your night shirt," he whispered. "Do you really want all these people to see that?"

I looked around, some of them were staring at me now but I didn't care. "I don't mind, I don't need shoes to see!" I said straining against his grip with all my might. Just when I was about to break free I started feeling sleepy, very sleepy! Like something was draining my want to escape. The next time I glanced up it was not Edwards face I saw, but Jaspers. "Awwww! Jahhhazzzz, put-me-down!" I whined through a yawn, as we stepped onto the platform.

"I thought I told you to behave." he said sternly, striding away from the passengers who were now staring nosily at our family.

"Hey, it's not polite to stare..." I grumbled, but felt too tired and didn't get to finish telling the rude passengers off.

I didn't know how long I slept for, but when I woke up I could hear lots of strange noises around me. I was still mad at Jasper for telling me off, so I decided to stay hidden, and it wasn't until I heard Dad's voice that I risked a peek over his shoulder.

"Why is Bella not with Edward?" I heard him ask after a few minutes of talking. I hid under the coverlet again, not wanting anyone to see that I was awake in case Jasper ratted me out.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bedroll and needed a little help settling down," he explained, his voice sounded like he was smiling.

"I am not surprised, there was not a lot of sleeping going on last night," he said and tugged the coverlet off my head.

My eyelids fluttered uncontrollably with nerves as I tried to pretend that I was still sleeping. But I had a feeling I was busted. I risked blowing my cover and cracked an eyelid to check; yep, Dad was watching me, a disbelieving brow on the rise.

"They won't let me walk," I muttered, when the awkward silence compelled me to speak.

"Hmm," he put an icy hand on my forehead, then fingered just beneath my jaw. "You are running a bit hot, Sweetheart, do you feel unwell?" he asked, stripping the coverlet back from my shoulders. I was use to their cold, magic skin now and usually it felt kind of nice, but today it gave me goosebumps.

"No, Sir. It's cold but."

He tapped under my chin with his finger and smiled. "It is most likely nothing."

"Nothing? But she's got a fever, that's not nothing, that's something," Edward objected, moving to Dad's side.

"It is not a fever, it is a mild temperature. Children pick up viral infections and colds all the time, it is not unusual. I will look her over when we reach our room," he reassured Edward, tucking me back into the coverlet and leading us down the narrow streets.

Yes! Saved by being sweaty! I thought, but my joy was short lived as my Fathers words sunk in: looking over, I don't need looking over! I panicked. "Noooo," I whined, but Dad was a long way ahead and seemed to be concentrating on something, so I didn't yell out and instead turned my frustration on Jasper. "Jasperrrrr, Just lemme walk already there's nothing wrong with me, I can walk. I'm too big to get carried, 'n I don't need shoes." I said my voice getting more annoyed as I struggled to wriggle free. I wasn't scared of Dad, but I didn't wanna get 'looked over' that could mean needles, medicine that tastes like stink bugs and all sorts of awful stuff.

Jasper growled at my attempt then tipped me over his shoulder and smacked my bottom with his newspaper.

"Hey!" I protested, reaching back to shield myself from the assault, but he had already stowed the rolled up paper and now held me in his other arm.

"Behave!" he scolded, a little louder than before.

"It-didn't-hurt," I muttered crossly, which it didn't! Besides, I was mad at being told off yet again.

He stopped mid stride and frowned down at me. "Would you like me to make it hurt, Bells?" he warned, his face didn't look amused anymore.

I was about to say that I didn't care, but Alice caught my eye and put a finger to her lips, shaking her head. She was never wrong about anything. I groaned impatiently, but decided to listen. "No," I scowled.

"Good, because that was your last warning. If you continue drawing attention to us and being difficult, I will give you something to be difficult about," he threatened, not giving me a chance to reply before breaking into long strides once again.

Pouting from beneath the cover of my blanket I closed my eyes and started counting his steps in a whispered voice. "One, two, free, four, Sixty-nine, seventy, A hundred and forty-eight, A hundred n *yawn* forty-nine". ZZZzzzzz.

CPOV: It was almost one in the afternoon by the time Bella woke from her nap.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around the unfamiliar room.

"They left to find a meal," I replied, placing the thick, medical text aside and opening my arms to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm ok," she replied climbing into my lap for a hug.

I held her close for a while before placing a cursory hand to her forehead. "You still feel a little warm." I stood and sat her down on the wooden table, leaning forward to check her pupils. They were slightly dilated but given she had just woken up it was hardly significant.

"Aww no, please Daddy I feel ok, honest I do," she pleaded, noting the slightly studious way in which I was assessing at her.

"I know, sweetheart, I do understand why you would feel this way, but sometimes you must do things you do not want to do because it is in your best interest. No needles ok?" I reassured her, and retrieved my black medical bag from the top shelf. "Open, please" I instructed, placing the thermometer under her tongue.

"Hut hairs hothing wong wiff mhe," she persisted.

"Bella! Do not speak with a thermometer in your mouth, it is dangerous." Resigned to her fate, she slumped forward and pouted. I did not blame the child, after all she had been poked and prodded by more doctors in seven years than most individuals endure in a lifetime. I pulled the pencil toy she liked so much from my bag with a smile and handed it to her.

"So Doc, what's the verdict on the tiny terror," Jasper enquired, as they entered the room a few minutes later.

"'M not talking to you anymore," Bella declared, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Awww come on Bells don't be like that," Jasper countered.

I shook my thermometer to resettle the mercury, and waited patiently for one of them to elaborate.

"He told me off in front of the other train people, not once but twice! Then bruta-lised me with a rolled up newspaper," the child explained, glaring at her older brother with a reproachful stare.

"Hey, no one likes a Tattletale!" Jasper joked with a grin.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stave off a smile. "Jasper, why did you attack your sister with a newspaper?" I enquired, running a hand through my hair.

The young man shot his little sister a sheepish look before returning his gaze to me, "She was misbehaving, and I happened to be carrying a paper in my only free hand, so I swatted her with it," he replied, doing a rather impressive job at appearing staid.

I tried to recall the event however had been somewhat preoccupied with removing my family from the looming sunshine. "Hmm, I believe this is a situation you need to work through yourselves," I stated, when it became obvious Jasper had not acted inappropriately, and if anything had been uncharacteristically patient.

Idaho was just what we needed, and provided a much appreciated break from the monotony of our long journey. As expected, Bella's temperature had returned to normal by the following morning and despite the fact that she had yet to forgive Jasper, everyone was in high spirits.

Much to the delight of my oldest Daughter, the gods had graced us with a cloudy day and we spent our morning exploring the border markets.

"Look," Bella pointed excitedly,

"I love horses they are so beautiful, can I ride the horse, please, Dad?" she asked, tugging on my sleeve.

"I am not sure, sweetheart, can you?" She frowned at my correction.

"May I ride the horse, please Dad?"

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile. "You may, but only if you take one of your brothers with you. I am afraid horses do not like me very much." They did not take kindly to Edward either, so I was thankful when the boy heeded my thoughts and disappeared to find Alice before Bella could ask. This left her with a rather smug looking Jasper who was leaning casually against a sign which read: 'adult supervision required for all riders under ten.' Jasper was the only Vampire I knew who could get within ten feet of a horse; his gifts served him well. Bella thanked me for the coin but not before shooting me one last pleading look.

"Will you be very mad if I tell that horse man I'm ten?" she queried.

My silent, yet patient expression answered for me. She sighed and dragged her feet towards Jasper, who was feigning interest in the crowds of people.

"Jasper, umm. W-would you, maybe. I mean if you're not," he crouched to her height meeting his young sister's gaze expectantly. Bella opened her hand displaying the shiny coin as if it somehow possessed the power to explain for her. "Will you come with me so I am allowed to ride the horse, please?" she asked him.

Jasper smiled. "Why I'd be delighted to, darlin'," he answered and offered her his hand.

She couldn't help but smile as he led the way. Alice and Edward had not been out of ear shot and now joined me to watch.

"It's like she was born to be one of us," Alice said merrily, handing me a brightly coloured blossom.

"Yes, let's hope Major Whitlock turns some charm on that horse or dad will have his hands full piecing them back together," Edward added, attempting to cover his apprehension with the casual remark.

"Don't worry, little brother, Jasper knows what he's doing," Alice trilled and handed him two flowers: one pink, one violet. "For Bella, you see?" she said as if the gesture explained everything. It was Alice's way of telling him that Bella would live long enough for him to gift her the beautiful bloom.

"Thanks, Ali-bear, I don't think I'll ever stop worrying," he admitted awkwardly.

"Bella is fragile as a human – not to mention impulsive as a child - your concern for her safety is understandable. In fact, if you did not feel protective I would be very disappointed," I reassured him, tucking the wild flower into my shirt pocket so the bloom was visible.

"It's so nice to be outside in daylight, Forks is going to be wonderful for us all," Alice interrupted, closing her eyes and inhaling her two remaining flowers.

Edward and I exchanged a smile, Alice was dear to us both and it pleased me greatly to see my adoptive children so happy. Bella's contagious giggling drew our attention back to the paddock where Jasper was busy teaching his young charge how to approach and bond with their steed. Surprisingly, she was a quick study and moments later he had lifted her to sit in front of him, astride the largest silver gelding in the paddock.

"Why'd he have to choose the biggest, meanest looking son of a biscuit in the paddock?" Edward frowned, no doubt projecting a little of his disapproval Jaspers way.

"I believe it was Bella who chose said 'biscuit'. Pay more attention!" Alice defended her mate with a smirk.

"Ah'huh, 'danger' 'magnet!' this child will be the death of me you do know that, right?"

I smirked at my son, before returning my attention to the paddock.

"Never presume to force, command or be harsh with an animal, Bells, you must allow them the right to choose you in return. This is a living being, and a young one at that, with feelings just like you and I," Jasper coached, not allowing her the chance to adopt bad habits from the abusive riders around them. Leading by example he leant forward slightly and gently tapped his heals to the horse's side. "Hupp" he spoke softly, but nothing happened. "Heyuppp." Again, nothing?

"Son!" the horseman panicked, waddling towards the silver gelding as fast as his short legs could carry him. Jaspers mount spooked and reared up at the sudden commotion, but the boy had his sister held safely against his stomach and quickly soothed the flighty horse. "Th-this, one-ones not broken in yet!" the horseman explained, leaning forward to catch his breath.

Jasper frowned at the older man who should know better than to run, screaming towards any horse, least of all one apparently still wild.

"Jesus, H. Christ, Son! You give me one hell of a fright. I never 'ad me eye on 'm 'cause no one could get close enuff ta take the bugger out." He said, gently guiding their ride away from solid objects so he could remove the two riders without risking injury.

Bella covered her mouth with both hands and turned a fleeting glance my way.

"Hell, I'm surprised you two aint' flat on your arses, 'n spread half way across the paddock!" the horseman finished smugly.

Bella met the red-faced cowboy with a wide-eyed expression. "Shhhhh! You can't say bad words around my Dad, I bet he could hear a pin drop in a stampede you know!" she warned. I smirked at my Daughters inadvertent recount on vampire hearing, and had to admit to a human that is exactly how our enhanced sense would appear.

The horseman covered his mouth with one hand, and glanced up at Jasper deridingly. "Oh dear! Well a fella certainly don't wanna offend anyone now," he stated, feigning concern for the child's benefit.

Jasper took the reins in his left hand, leant forward and met the man with a bargaining expression. "I'll tell you what, if you allow my sister and I to keep our ride for the allotted time, I won't tell our Father, the son of a pastor, that this horse is unbroken and exactly why his seven-year-old daughter suddenly thinks blasphemy is acceptable and passed it on to the other children in our church." The man appeared to understand the impact such a thing could have on his small 'trade' and immediately released his grip on the bridle.

I shook my head. Jasper knew how I felt about dishonesty, and he knew the consequences, however the fact that he was willing to risk facing them in order to instil some manners in this rough chap, was quite noble indeed.

"Right-tee-o then lad, have it your way. But don't say I never warned ya. I don't wan ya cryin ta me when you end up face first in the paddock covered in shi, 'dirt.'"

Jasper smiled, pleased that this burley man had refined his language even if it was just for now. "I don't think we'll get covered in dirt, I think he likes us," Bella commented, leaning forward to run her fingers through the geldings silver fetlock.

"I think you might be right, Bells. Now how about we find out if he wants to walk with us?"

As I watched my eldest teach Bella to respect nature I couldn't help but think back on Alice's words, Forks really would offer our family the freedom to experience. The terrible weather meant we would rarely be forced into hiding, and could become more involved in the community. Bella's human needs would refocus our attention to detail as we would no longer simply replicate the need for food, water and transport. I do not know how long I had spent pondering my thoughts before Bella's playful chuckles brought me back into the moment.

"That was so great! Did you see how brave the horse was? He let us walk with him!" she said excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

"We certainly did! It was very nice of him," I agreed with a smile. "And speaking of very nice, did you thank your Brother for allowing you?" I questioned, hoping that her seven-year-old perspective would interpret Jaspers gesture as cleaning the slate between them. Blushing she turned to face Jasper and leapt into his arms, "Thank you, Jaz, it was the best ever!" she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome lil lady," he replied, allowing the moment to linger between them before reluctantly passing her into Edwards waiting arms. Jasper and Bella both accepted their flowers with grateful expressions as Alice informed us we had an hour of cloud cover left.

"Not bad timing, we would need to leave soon anyway," I announced.

Jasper nodded then turned to the others. "Will you meet us at the front?" he asked them. "I need to have a word with Pa." Having read his brothers thoughts, Edward did not ask questions, and dutifully assumed responsibility of his two sisters. Our family collectively sees, hears and feels just about everything, hence the illusion of privacy was given up decades ago.

Arms folded across my chest I leant into a fence post and regarded my son curiously.

"You heard?" he inquired, obviously regarding his encounter with the horseman.

"Should it matter, Son?" I replied questioningly.

Jasper sighed. "No, Sir, I'm sorry I lied because I know you don't like it," he paused for a moment as his gaze met mine. "But, Pa, I can't say I didn't mean it because, well I did. That man was an egocentric, thoughtless, twat! His animals were poorly cared for and feared him; he was unsophisticated and an utterly obnoxious git!"

"Jasper!" I said sharply, interrupting his rant. "Regardless of the reason, you know it is wrong to lie. Now, tell me how you might diffuse this situation?" I asked expectantly, pushing myself from the fence post and assuming full height. He dropped his gaze and scuffed at the hard dirt with the toe of his boot for a minute or so before eventually heaving a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Pa. It was wrong of me to lie, and, I accept responsibility for my actions," he stated, his gaze reluctantly meeting mine.

"Correct," I praised. "I am not unreasonable, Son, your behaviour was a little eccentric for my liking, but given the circumstances, understandable. Had you not attempted to justify actions you know to be wrong, we would not be having this conversation." He stiffened slightly, knowing that I had reached the business end of the lecture. "Come here, please," I stated resolutely, beckoning him forward. He buried his hands in his pockets and dragged his feet to my side, wincing as I took him by the shoulder. But instead of hauling the boy off for a belting as he appeared to be expecting, I leant forward and whispered: "I have a plan," and began to explain.

I left him to his 'punishment' chore and took my time wandering towards the front gate.

"Where's Jaz?" Bella asked, when I arrived alone.

"Let us just say he became side tracked discussing ethics with an acquaintance," I explained.

"He will be here soon," she cocked her head to one side, clearly not sure what to make of the explanation. Naturally, Edward was now privy to my plan and happily distracted his mate from further questions with a hand stand contest.

"Oh wonderful, there goes another pair of overalls," Alice groaned, wincing as Bella fell to the ground for the fifth time. I laughed at their antics as Edward steadied her foot to thwart yet another tumble.

"Hey, rat-bag, you're supposed to be learning balance, that is cheating," Jasper joked, striding up to meet us.

"I'm not cheating Jaz, it's just fun-ner this way," a red-faced Bella giggled from her upside-down pose.

"Fun-ner? Bella! Grammar please," I cringed, before turning my attention to Jasper. "Well?" I asked discretely.

"Mission accomplished," he confirmed with a satisfied grin.

"Good work."

"What are you two up to?" Alice enquired skeptically.

"Tell you later," Jasper mouthed.

"Come on everyone, our train leaves in two hours," I announced, wincing as Bella hit the dirt with a thud.

"Argh, Edward! I'm not a blackboard duster you know," she laughed, as her mate attempted to pound the dust from her clothing.

He laughed. "Just hold still."

"Come on you two, catch up!" Jasper shouted.

Here we go again...


	6. Forks

A/N: Edward's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 20th Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader, 'icul8er' for her continuing patience, guidance and much appreciated time.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter Six: Forks.

EPOV: "Hey, Bells, guess what!" I stated excitedly,

"We're here!" I glanced down at the warm bundle snoozing peacefully in my lap and sighed. She had been looking forward to this moment since leaving England, and was about to sleep through it! I contemplated the wisdom behind waking her, but my Fathers warning growl persuaded me to reconsider.

"Son, she must rest, this trip was harsh enough even for us; can you imagine how hard it was on Bella?" he explained.

"Alright, but she's going to be so mad at you."

"I am afraid that is a risk I'll have to take." Carlisle whispered in an amused tone, and propelled us towards the homestead.

It was almost two in the morning and very dark, but my vision was regrettably clear. "This is the barn, right?" I questioned sarcastically, turning to the others as they too assessed the ramshackle that we would call home for the next few months. Our family had chosen the abandoned Victorian solely for its location and surrounding forest, as it would provide us with the necessary privacy, without the need to ostracise ourselves from society. This was something we all considered important if Bella were to retain some semblance of normalcy, well, as normal as possible when you live in a house full uniquely talented vampires.

"Daddy, will you cover your ears for a moment, please?" Alice asked, her horrified thoughts interrupting my own as she glanced distastefully at the cobweb stained walls and mildew flooring. Carlisle's staunch, albeit patient glance was an expression we all knew well and she sighed, jabbing the top shard free from a cracked pane in frustration. It shattered to the floor a little louder than anyone expected.

Alice covered her mouth and glanced at the sleeping child in my arms. "Sorry!" she whispered.

"If anyone wakes Bella they will answer to me," Carlisle forewarned, fixing each of us with a grim expression. If my sister could blush, I am sure she would have, after all none of us liked being told off.

"Don't worry, Darlin', we'll have our new home built in no time," Jasper reassured, lifting his mate into a hug.

We toured the home room by room, becoming increasingly discouraged with each lamp we lit.

"We could always board at the inn until our house is built," Alice suggested flatly, while struggling to free open the door to what once passed as a bathroom.

Carlisle turned to meet us. "Fiddlesticks!" he whispered. "We have resided in the comfort of wealth for decades, it is about time we learned some appreciation... It is good for the soul to remain humble," he added, his gaze resting on Alice.

"But Daddy," she whined, giving up on the door for the moment to meet his gaze. "We are humble, very humble! It's just that…."

"Enough." he interrupted, pressing a gentle hand to her shoulder. "We will remain here until our home is complete. Please do not fight me on this, Ali-bear," he asked kindly. I almost laughed aloud; if there was one thing Carlisle hated more than denying his family, it was refusing his Daughters! Fortunately, Alice rarely gave him trouble, however I had no doubt that my mischievous Bella would more than make up for that. Besides, Jasper knew better than to interfere, but he was a Master at deflection when it came to keeping his mate out of trouble.

"Well, considering this place will be rubble in a few months time, how about we have a little fun with it?" Jasper suggested.

"Define 'fun'," Alice said, frowning.

"Yes, Jasper, define fun!" I repeated, toeing at the jammed door with a booted foot; it broke off its hinges and slapped the floor with a loud crash.

Bella flinched in my arms and cracked an eyelid. "Are we there yet?" she asked drowsily.

My gaze shifted sideways to meet my Fathers frown. "It was an accident," I pleaded, while doing my best to pat the child back to sleep. Thankfully, Carlisle had been correct, she was utterly exhausted and dozing again in seconds.

"Give her to me, please," Carlisle ordered quietly.

"But."

"Now," he whispered. I carefully handed the sleeping child to my Father. "Go to your room," he ordered.

"Father, please. We just got here and, there is nothing_ in_ my room!" I hissed.

"Precisely, now go," you do not want me to follow you, the latter expressed via thought.

No, I didn't, so I nodded in response to his thoughts and grumpily strode off across the landing to the small top-level room I'd chosen. It certainly wasn't in the best condition, in fact, it was a good deal worse than the rest, yet to me it had a certain Je ne sais quoi. There were a few spots of beige paint attempting to stand out amongst the mould, however, it was not the derelict aesthetics that captured my eye, but the striking way in which nature had adapted around it. Long curtains of wild ivy poured through thick ceiling cracks and swayed limply in response to the broken windows. I could imagine on the occasional sun-filled day, how brilliant shards of coloured light would angle through these 'imperfections' and bring a welcome sense of optimism to being stuck inside. A huge bough from the willow oak outside had partially caved in the external facing wall, but inadvertently provided a perfect overpass into the forest canopy. I darted out onto the mossy limb and crouched. What? It was still technically 'my room.'

Having spent the evening mesmerised on my moonlit perch, I was surprised to notice that a typical overcast dawn in Forks did not differ that much from the night! It was roughly seven in the morning yet remained relatively dark; the few rabbits darting across our glade still held visible frost auras and the misty skies showed no signs of clearing. A loud gasp followed by an odd splashing sound startled me from my revere and I sprang into my room to listen closer.

"Isabella Cullen! What were you told about wandering off alone?" Alice's voice was uncharacteristically firm, and had I not been privy to her thoughts I would have second-guessed my own ears.

"Awww, Alice, leme down, I just wanted to look around a bit, it was by accident, honest!" Bella pleaded. I could still hear her teeth chattering as the dull thud of waterlogged clothing splattered onto wooden floor boards and Alice tipped several buckets of hot water into a bath. I was truly impressed. Bella had somehow eluded the presence of two vampires, and made her way to the lake where, according to Alice's thoughts, she proceeded to 'fall' in.

"By accident? Come on, Bells, you really are a terrible liar," she trilled. "Jaz! Would you bring up some more water please," she requested in an amused tone, dumping the mischievous youngster into what must have been a slightly tepid bath.

"But, Alice, I had a bath yesterday!"

"I would button your lip if I were you," Jasper interrupted, setting his cargo of steaming buckets on the floor. "Honestly, what were you thinking, disobeying me like that?" he demanded. His thoughts clear to me I groaned: It was hard by the dim lake of Auber, in the misty mid region of Weir.

CPOV: I knelt beside the buck I had just slain. "May the earth receive you, my friend," I whispered gratefully. I did not relish the thought of killing another creature, even if it was for my own survival. I drew in the crisp dawn air, it had been some time since my last hunt and I was thankful to have this morning alone with my thoughts. The trip to America had been exhausting to say the least and temporary or not, we were all a little shocked at the dishevelled state of our transitory home.

As I wandered into the open glade bordering our land, a section of frost cracked unusually beneath my boot, drawing my attention to an enormous set of wolf tracks melted deep into the frozen grass. I paused for a moment, crouching for a closer look; the 'odour' was fresh and unquestionably that of a shape-shifter. This may complicate things. Whoever made these tracks remained nearby and was undoubtedly watching us all. I stood, slowly, my palms facing outwards towards the dark forest line ahead. "I sense your presence as you sense ours, friend," I stated calmly into a seemingly empty tree line. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the coven leader and Father of this small family. We pose no threat to your kind or the humans; we come in peace." I heard a hesitant paw strike into soft snow as if to move forward, then nothing. I lowered my head and remained motionless for several minutes until it became apparent whoever left these tracks was not daring enough to approach me alone. "You know where to find me," I spoke quietly. In a gesture of trust, I turned my back on the dark line of trees and slowly began walking across the small glade that borders onto our families land.

"Edward?" I enquired silently, pausing before our front door. "When you are ready, son, you should hunt with the others."

"Thank you!" came a relieved response from the room above.

The scene that greeted me inside was somewhat quieter than usual. Alice was sifting through cases upstairs, Jasper stoked idly at the inglenook with a handle-less iron poker and….. Where is Bella? I allowed the door to close behind me, all the while eyeing the 'peaceful' atmosphere with experienced skepticism. "Jaz, is there something I should know?" I queried, upon noting his perturbed expression.

He sighed and reluctantly began filling me in on the morning's events. "...If Alice had not been within ear shot, she may well have drowned." he finished, shaking his head.

I frowned at the child's recklessness. "I see. You have dealt with this then I assume?"

He sheepishly dropped his gaze. "No, Sir. I, umm, I put her in timeout and I told her to wait for you to return."

"You told that child to wait for me?" I shot him an incredulous glance and allowed the comment to linger as Edward came bounding down the stairs. "Son, would you come here for a moment, please," I gestured to Edward. "I have something for you." I rummaged through my pockets, first the left then the right before handing the boy a small corner of parchment.

"What's this?" Edward asked, turning the useless item over in his hands.

"That, my boy, is a ticket," I clarified; pleased that he had resisted using his gift to pry.

He raised a brow. "A ticket to what exactly?" he questioned suspiciously.

Jasper groaned having caught on to my rouse.

"I like to call it: 'Jasper: A man gone soft,' I believe this is the sequel to a book written: 'Jasper: Guilt; guilt…. Guilt!' but remarkably, the latter is still a work-in-progress." Edward attempted to mask a snicker, and I turned a sympathetic expression on my eldest, who was now looking somewhat unamused. "You, young man, are second in command of this coven, but more importantly; my first 'born' son. I have taught you well and trust you to assume full responsibility for our family when I am not able." I reminded, allowing a slight edge to my bemused tone.

"But, Pa! She is human, and, she's too small... What if I injure her?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Son, are you suggesting that you failed to fulfil your responsibility because you doubted your ability to do so safely?" I asked disbelievingly.

He looked down at his scorched hand, then at the floor. "Not entirely," there was a long uncomfortable silence, during which Edward gratefully accepted Alice's request for another set of hands and disappeared upstairs.

"Do not be evasive, I asked you a question."

Jasper nodded and stood, bravely facing my disappointed gaze. "I'm sorry, Pa. The truth is," he paused, appearing to have second thoughts about his response. "The truth is I am a bit concerned at my strength, and, well, she was already crying after I scolded her and, I just couldn't bring myself to add to the punishment."

I frowned at the latter. "Jasper!"

"Pa, please, I know how it sounds. But you have to believe me, this isn't like dealing with Edward, or even my own mate for that matter," he confessed.

Again, I met him with a patient expression, "Correct, it is not like dealing with Edward or Alice; Bella is a child not an adolescent in a pint-sized body. She still lacks the maturity to manage emotion, and requires consistency and guidance for any lesson to be effective. You are not doing your sister any favours by failing to provide consequence and structure," I said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Pa, I'm sorry."

I nodded, taking a long moment to consider my options none of which were appealing. "Alright then, come with me, please," I resolved, leading the way to Bella's room and gently tapping on her door.

"Go, away! She responded grumpily.

Ignoring the defiant response, I opened the door and waited for Jasper to release her from the time out.

"Bells, empty your pockets and come here, please," I stated evenly, kneeling to the child's level. She reluctantly turned out a fist full of marbles and what appeared to be the smashed remains of some crackers. I frowned as she placed the uneaten snack on her desk and reluctantly dragged herself to my side, head down and arms wrapped tightly about her chest. Jasper had not lied, the child looked every bit as heart-rending as he had described. Her cantankerous behaviour served to remind me that I expected a lot from my eldest son considering his young age. A wave of guilt washed over me at my ignorance, but I pushed it aside for now. Placing a finger beneath her chin, I was met with two of the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" I asked, a disapproving brow on the rise.

With some reluctance, and a little prompting, Bella eventually explained her side of the story, which, to her credit, was similar enough to the version I had heard earlier. "So, you wandered off unaccompanied and without telling anyone after Jasper specifically told you not to, then despite a winter frost, jumped fully clad into the lake in search of some ducks?"

She was having trouble holding my gaze now, and I have to admit, I did not blame the child. "Umm, Yessir. 'M sorry," she said timidly.

"I know, sweetheart, but saying sorry does not excuse your behaviour. You deliberately disobeyed your brother, frightened your sister, and may have been seriously injured!" I shook my head, allowing the words to linger for a moment before continuing. "Given this is the first time you have displayed such disregard towards self-preservation, I believe Jaspers timeout and warning is punishment enough for jumping into the lake. However, should you jeopardise your safety again, I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee and paddle your behind! We all love you very much, and had anything happen to you." I closed my eyes for a moment and lowered my tone.

"You will not be so reckless, do you understand me, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir," the child replied promptly. She had noticed the weathered looking ruler while packing and clearly had no desire to experience it. I nodded, satisfied that my warning had proved effective.

"As for disobeying Jasper, I am afraid you have been warned more than enough about this. What did I say would happen the next time you chose to disobey?" I prompted patiently.

The mumbled reply was barely audible as she fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of her undershirt.

"That response is unacceptable," I growled, turning her sideways and landing a hard swat on the seat of her overalls. "Stand up straight, hands by your side and try again," she was sniffling now and it took every ounce of my resolve to remain firm and not wrap the piteous youngster in my arms.

"Y-you said that the next time I didn't do what I was told it wasn't gonna be, ah reminder," she recited between sniffles.

"Correct," I encouraged sympathetically, allowing a moment to pass before continuing. "All right then," I placed a hand on her lower back and gently positioned the youngster to face my bent leg. "I think you know what you have coming, bend over, please."

"But, Daddy! I won't do it again I promise!" she whined, jumping around on the spot.

"I should hope not! Now, do as I say, please." My patience for stalling was rapidly wearing thin.

She turned a pleading look on Jasper, only to be met with a sympathetic cringe as he caught my internal sigh and watched me remove the ring from my middle finger. "Enough!" I reprimanded, regaining her attention as I unclipped the fastenings on her overalls and pulled them to her knees.

"Noooooooo! I'm sorry, please Daddy!" the child whined, shielding her underwear clad behind with both hands.

"You will learn to do as you are told, when you are told, I expect obedience not stalling."

Knowing that she may very well lose her last layer of protection, the child reluctantly turned towards my thigh and folded herself over. Her hands and feet only just touched the floor as she wriggled around in an effort to find comfort that such a position simply did not afford; this wasn't meant to be comfortable after all.

"Thank you," I responded, and immediately brought my hand down hard on her upturned backside. As promised, this was no reminder and by the eighth solid whack, her sobs had turned into howls and I deemed the lesson learnt. I held the wailing child over my knee, allowing her cries to persist for a minute or so until I was quite certain they were more for dramatic effect than of compunction. "Bells, this is not meant to be pleasant, and it is acceptable to cry," I reassured, rubbing her back gently. "What is not acceptable is crying for the sake of it. I think that is enough now, don't you?" The question had been rhetorical so her abrupt silence was answer enough. I lifted the miserable youngster to stand facing me and swiftly readjusted her clothing. Much to my surprise the minute's time out was achieved first attempt, "Good, girl," I praised, lifting her beneath the armpits and into my arms. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" I asked.

"No, Sir, it hurts!" she whimpered, fresh tears brimming in over-bright eyes. She buried her face in my chest, not quite prepared to meet my gaze just yet.

"I know, sweetheart, a spanking is meant to hurt so that you won't want to repeat behaviour that earned it. I do not like punishing you any more than you like receiving it."

I allowed my guilt to go unchecked for a moment before glancing over at my retreating son, "I do not think so, young man," I crooked a finger, beckoning him away from the door. "I believe there was more to your uncertainty than a lack of enthusiasm," I reminded. Jasper groaned, obviously uncomfortable with the direction our conversation was taking.

"Umm, I can work with the visual, Pa, honest," he assured me, withdrawing towards the door once again.

"Indeed," I mused, "Nevertheless, it is best to be thorough, I would hate to think you have been sent into battle unarmed." I pressed, and pointed towards the undersized desk. He muttered in protest, but knew better than to compound the situation with further objection. By now Bella had more or less recovered from the ordeal and peered curiously at her brother as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it free from his trousers then bent forward over the desk.

"Daddy, please don't spank Jaz," Bella begged urgently, her gaze locked on her brother's precarious position.

"It was my fault that I sneaked away, not his! And, I promise I won't try and make him feel bad ever again," she vowed protectively.

"Bells, are you telling me you were deliberately difficult to make Jasper feel guilty?" I hedged.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly uncomfortable with her position in my arms. "Yessir, I juss, I didn't want to get spanked," the child admitted ashamedly.

I shook my head, "Isabella Cullen!" I growled, tipping her over my shoulder and landing a sharp swat to her already stinging behind.

"Owwch! Dad-dy!" she cried, squirming in my grasp and reaching back to scratch at the sting. I positioned her to face me once again, seizing two small hands in one of mine.

"That sort of deceitful behaviour is absolutely deplorable, and the only reason you are not back over my knee is because you did not attempt to lie about it." I said, gently releasing her hands.

"'M sorry Dad, I don't know how to make it better, but, please don't blame Jaz, he told me off real good and I had to sit still in that chair forever!"

I ran a thumb and forefinger across my chin, plan formulating, then took an unnecessary breath and pretended to contemplate her words, "Well, I tell you what, if you give me your word that you will not act in such a deceitful manner again, and apologise to your brother, I will go easy on him, all right?" Of course I had suspected as much and was not planning to seriously punish the boy, although I could see how leveraging a little guilt on her part might work out best for all.

"I will, but, Jasper didn't do anything wrong, why are you gonna smack him too?" she countered.

"Well, it is Jasper's responsibility to keep you all from harm while I am not here. If you decide to disobey him and sneak off, then pitch yourself into an icy mere, he is hardly fulfilling his duty is he?" I questioned.

"But it's not fair, I disobeyed him and you spanked me for that already, Jaz shouldn't need to get in trouble too!" she dismayed.

"Then perhaps the next time your brother tells you to do something you will do as you are told," I suggested sympathetically, tipping her solemn expression to meet my own.

"I will Daddy, I promise."

"Alright then," I reassured, placing the girl back on her feet, "How about you go and find the others, I think it is about time we had that family discussion; we will be down shortly." Having met our neighbours there was more to discuss than expected. I could not allow trouble to start, not now. I sighed, turning towards my brooding son: speaking of trouble. "Ready?" I asked, accepting his belt.

"Yes, Sir," he whispered. I raised my hand high, feeling the boy tense in anticipation and brought the flat of my palm down. The slight force barely registered on my stone-skinned son, and by the time I had finished demonstrating suitable 'strength' he was smirking.

"If you deem it necessary to give a spanking, you must be firm and consistent. Always allow for an explanation, always place the child across your knee, hip or arm, and most importantly, always provide comfort, forgiveness and closure." I began to pace behind him as I continued. "Never spank a human child anywhere except the backside, never punish in anger and never fail to follow through; if you decide to use positive punishment as a method of obtaining discipline you must commit to seeing it through," I explained, placing a restraining hand on his back as he attempted to stand and pressing him firmly to the desk. "Oh and one more thing, never allow potentially dangerous behaviour before, during or after. Excessive wriggling, kicking and," I mete out a single lick with the strap, "attempting to stand before you are told can be dangerous."

"Ow! Pa," he complained.

"I told you it was dangerous," I stated in an amused tone, and decided the boy had been tortured enough for one day. "Alright, unless you require a repeat demonstration, I believe we are done. Stand up."

"Definitely do not need any more examples. Couldn't you have just given me an orange to practice on!" he stated incredulously, gladly accepting his belt and swiftly replacing it.

I smiled at the boy's witty sense of humour and placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "Son, I believe I owe you an apology." I stated, ducking slightly to meet his gaze.

"Pa?" he questioned. "I mean, sure, that last lick was entirely uncalled for, but it didn't really hurt," Jasper confessed.

"It was not intended to be painful, Jaz," I guffawed. "You know I do not enjoy punishing any of you, but that is not the impetus here. You have always been an outstanding son, brother, mate, friend and leader, and these last few months have reminded me just how much responsibility rests on your shoulders. I forget from time to time that, despite showing admirable courage, self-discipline and maturity, you are still young and entitled to the same consideration and guidance as your siblings. Helping to govern a family and head a coven is no small task and should you find yourself unprepared to handle any aspect of this responsibility, the failing is mine alone." I met his slightly abashed grin with a prideful expression. "I neglect to mention as often as I should, just how proud I am of you and of the man you are growing to become. It is for these reasons that I ask for your forgiveness." I did not doubt Jasper could sense the pride, respect and gratitude I felt for him, but that certainly did not compensate for my recent lack of consideration.

"Pa, you give me more than enough attention, and I don't consider trusting me with the family as a burden! In fact, I am flattered that you had enough faith in me to begin with. I can think of nothing I'd rather do, or anywhere I'd rather than be than here with those I love," he said, meeting my gaze with a surprisingly firm expression. "Besides, you were only eight years older than me when you were changed. What makes me so young?"

"Only eight years, that is true. However I was changed well outside the realms of teenage hormones, and," I ran a hand through my choppy blonde hair, "Did you know I celebrate 246th birthday in December this year?" I stated whimsically, grinning at his awed expression. "Precisely!" I ruffled his hair, "Thank you for being gracious, Son, I may lead us, but that does not make me infallible."

I swiped the handful of crushed crackers from Bella's desk, shot him a knowing smile and gestured that we make our way down the death trap we called a stairway.

"I don't care if he thinks it's a good idea," Edward snapped, frowning up at Alice who was dangling lazily from a broken windowsill above our kitchen table.

"Turning this place into some sort of obstacle course is not my definition of fun and certainly won't benefit Bells! She may as well enlist as Fathers protégé for all of the time she will spend at the hospital being patched up..." He added, glancing down at the child in his lap.

"Bella, stop paddling in that and eat it, please," he grumped, allowing his annoyance at Jaspers suggestion to leach into his tone.

"Don't worry, Dad says 'm too little to work with him yet anyways," the child reassured him, successfully sidestepping his concern over her uneaten breakfast. Edward and Alice exchanged a bemused glance at her take on their debate.

"I say we vote on it," Jasper interrupted as we entered the kitchen.

"Jaz!" Bella shouted, accidentally toppling the untouched bowl of oats as she darted from the table and sprang into his arms.

"Oof! Careful there little kamikaze, you don't have much padding on ya," he teased, tossing her into the air once then cradling her into the crook of an arm.

"'M sorry, Jaz, please don't be mad and hate me, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, honest! I will do what you tell me from now on I promise," the child blurted.

Jasper's shrewd glace caught my eye as the ulterior motive behind my actions began falling into place for him.

"I'm not mad, kidlit," he reassured, jovially. "You're my number one warrior and chief horse wrangler, where would I be without ya, hmmm?"

"So, you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not angry, and no matter what mischief you land yourself in, I will never hate you.".

"Promise?"

"Promise," Jasper confirmed, returning her to Edwards lap.

"However," he leant down purposefully invading her personal space to ensure his forgiveness was not interpreted as reinforcement to repeat her mischief. "If you defy or attempt to deceive me like that again, I will make sure you do not sit down for the rest of the day. Is that clear?"

Bella flinched, quickly looking down at her replenished bowl of oats to avoid his stern gaze, her hushed: "yes, Sir," was barely audible above her siblings continued bickering.

"Enough you two," I admonished, casting a frown at Edward and beckoning Alice from her lofty perch. "I have some important news regarding our neighbours." I went on to explain my mornings encounter and was surprised to hear that Bella had seen a 'boy' on her morning's adventure to the lake.

"I don't think he wanted to get me," she stated defensively as every member of our family met her with a frown. "I think he was just trying to stop me from chasing the ducks!"

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Edward enquired, not bothering to conceal his irritation.

She paddled unenthusiastically in her breakfast. "Because, it was just a boy. How am I supposed to know he's a shape-shifter when you won't let me see one?"

Edward huffed. "That's probably a good thing, Gods know what you may have done had you known," he accused.

To her credit the child did not retort, her smarting backside no doubt playing a large part in that decision.

"What is most important here is knowledge and safety, at the moment we have both at our disposal, let us try to keep it that way," I suggested, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Carlisle's right. Like us, our neighbours are unique and we should endeavour to preserve their secrets." Jasper added, and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Good, it makes me happy to hear everyone agree for once," I teased, hoping it would stay that way. "As you all know living in such close proximity to a town is new for us," I began, keeping my words neutral as not to confound Bella with unnecessary details of our unique situation. "This means taking extra care to avoid drawing attention to yourselves and our family." I began to pace. "By this I mean behaving yourselves, upholding the law, maintaining a low profile, respecting others and remaining safe at all times; nothing reckless!

The general house rules remain the same, however with the arrival of young Bells here, a little discussion and some refinement may be called for," I glanced down at the child squirming in Edward's lap, her obvious discomfort reminding me of rule number one. "Respect and obedience. I expect each of you to do as you are told, and conduct yourselves in a respectful manner at all times." I picked up her discarded spoon and handed it to her, my expectation clear, then pulled the handful of smashed crackers from my pocket, purposely dropping them into the bin. "I asked you to eat those for a reason, they were specifically prepared to provide you with some much needed nutrition, however they are not very effective if turned into pocket lint, hmm?" she flushed at my words, and reluctantly spooned a mouthful of oats. "Secondly, no one is to leave without telling at least one other family member where they are going. Are there any questions so far?" everyone shook their heads, this was rather straightforward and I did not anticipate problems. "Edward, you will hunt with one of us for the next two weeks, if after that period, and only if you feel it is safe, it is time you were allowed to go unaccompanied. I also believe that it would be beneficial if you attended school with Bells a few days a week, how do you feel about this?" I asked, but the beaming smile on his face said it all.

"How do I feel about that? Are you serious, that's the best news I've heard in years! Thank you, Father!" he said excitedly,

"You have done well, son, I am proud of the effort you put in to preserving our dietary 'principals.'"

"You can have my dietary 'princubles' if you like?" Bella said eagerly, offering him an oat-filled spoon.

"Mmm that does look tempting, but I think you need that more than I do," he laughed, accepting the spoon and sailing it into her mouth, tugboat style.

I nodded approvingly as the mouthful was eaten, giggles and all. "Thirdly, under no circumstances is it acceptable to lie to Jasper or myself, if you are asked a question a truthful answer is expected," I made eye contact with each of my children, knowing that at one time or another they had all been guilty of this. "And finally, take care of one another. Use what talents the gods have bestowed to watch over your siblings and keep them safe." I stopped pacing for a moment meeting each of them with a proud expression, "We have been blessed with an opportunity that is not often possible for our kind, I would like to see us all make the most of it and enjoy what time we have here in Forks."

Alice grinned, wrapping me in a hug, "We will, Daddy, don't worry about us!" she trilled, swinging herself into my arms. "But if it's ok with you, may I overlook school for now, I would like to try my hand as a seamstress?" she asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling with undiscovered possibilities.

"Hmm, very well, Ali-bear, but on one condition," I smirked down at my beautiful daughter, cupping her chin in my hand. "You will be home-schooled with Edward and Bells at least once a week, all right?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied happily, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"May I help you at the hospital instead of doing school please, Dad?" Bella asked excitedly, as Edward snuck another spoonful of oats into her mouth.

"I am sorry, Sweetheart, I would love to allow that, but unfortunately, in this country school is mandatory for all children under ten years of age." She pouted at my words. "Patience, Bells, time really is on your side, more than you know. If medicine is your passion I will do everything in my power to help make it happen for you. Now is just not the time, so I need you to have faith and trust me," I explained, her disappointed, albeit accepting nod pulling at my heart strings.

After many hours of discussion, we finally agreed on a plan of action: Bella and Edward would go to school three times a week, while being home schooled with Alice. Alice would begin her project as a tailor and Jasper would oversee the build and reassess his options upon completion. I would begin work in two days at Forks General Hospital. All that remains now was to see whether our family was capable of living in such close proximity to humans, not to mention our shape-shifting neighbours.


	7. Not before your time: part one

A/N: Thank you everyone for your IM's, feedback, suggestions and most of all, patience! A lot of you are asking for more BPOV and interactions. I have a short chapter idea in mind that would be mostly told from BPOV and one other character, let me know which character you would choose.

Edward's infatuation with Bella follows similar rules as imprinting. I decided to go with canon characters as this is my first attempt writing for Twilight fans. I do not follow canon timelines/introductions but do attempt to emulate canon character behaviour. The story is set in 1889. Constructive criticism/encouragement welcome.

This chapter was updated 21st Aug 2014. The formatting fails to save as I leave it, sorry about that.

A special thank you to my fantastic beta reader, 'icul8er' for her continuing patience, guidance and much appreciated time.

Disclaimer: The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor/teen, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views, and the views of this era, may offend.

Chapter Seven: Not before your time. Part One.

Prologue:

JPOV: It has been barely a month since our family arrived in Forks, and as I trudged through ankle deep mud towards the small township, I had to admit that moving here might just have been our best decision yet. Edward was now hunting unchaperoned, and not only attends school, but also has lost the perpetual state of 'glum' I'd come to accept as the boy's default disposition. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for young Bells, who, despite maintaining her cheerful character, had not taken to school as we all hoped and frequently argues that the knowledge learned from Pa is far more enlightening (a reality that if pressed, none of us could honestly dispute). And speaking of Carlisle, despite stubborn resolve to the contrary, he had acquired himself yet another pre-med protégé, this time in the guise of a young Quiletute girl named Aiyana Clearwater. "The girl possessed an unusual aptitude towards the healing arts!" He had defended when several eyebrows rose at the announcement. Why the man does not claim this girl as his mate continues to baffle me, as their connection is clearly more than he will allow, as an empath it is clear to me. Why, I knew instantly with Alice. Mmmm, my beautiful Alice, so petite and angelic, so extraordinarily delicious! So amazingly sensual...

"Hey Mister, you wanna buy a paper?"

I frowned down at the scrawny human girl thrusting a stack of neatly folded pages towards me from beneath her coat. "No thank you, little lady, but should you really be running around in the rain?" I added kindly, masking my annoyance at the interruption. She dropped her head and wordlessly darted off towards a sheltered inn. As if on cue, the rain began to pelt down harder, creating deep divots in the muddy road. Rain, such a simple fragrance. I inhaled. Yes, our lives had changed dramatically since leaving England and I doubt that any of us could have hoped for a better outcome.

Chapter Six: Not before your time. Part One.

I glanced around at the townsfolk darting by and grinned upon noticing a certain young woman making repeat passes. "Ma'am," I nodded and greeted her politely, my mingled British-American accent causing her to risk a slightly longer glace this time. Unlike my English-born vampire relations, I was originally born in Texas and migrated to England with my family as a young boy, so I did not sound entirely foreign to this land.

I leaned heavily into our recently loaded wagon and stared up at the ominous black clouds gathered above, only a vampire could truly appreciate the magnificence of such a sight, I mused as the humans around me muttered and darted for shelter.

"Jasper Cullen?" someone bellowed from an approaching coach.

"It's about time," I whispered, my thoughts sidelined; I was eager to reacquaint myself with the last of our 'cargo.'

"No need to trouble yourselves, I can take it from here," I informed him politely as all six men jumped from the wagon to help me unload Bella's Silver Gelding. Each man looked at me as if I had just turned into a giant spider. I flinched at their collective shock, and for a moment wondered if something had alerted them to my vampiric nature, or worse, was something hanging out! I checked, all good.

"It took all of us to get this flighty bugger inta the transport here, 'n you want us to just leave you to it?" the stage boss guffawed, mistaking my paranoia for anxiety. "Are you simple or sumpthin', lad?" he added, and to my embarrassment, I sensed genuine concern regarding my faculties.

"No, I am not, however, clearly the same cannot be said for you," I shot back, a little sharper than intended. The burly man was easily double my weight, a good foot taller and packed with the false confidence this afforded him.

He leant over inches from my face and glared into my eyes. "Don't get smart with me boy, I aint above beatin' the tar out of someone else's smart-aleck kid." Carlisle's warning to remain inconspicuous rang loudly in my thoughts as I contemplated the repercussions behind eating this man.

"Mmm, yeah, sorry. Look, I didn't mean to offend you," I apologised, attempting to appear intimidated, "But I really can handle this, I, I've had experience with this particular animal. Please, allow me to try. I mean... What do you have to lose?

"Me delivery bonus, that's wot," he replied sharply. "Not ta mention ya Pa will be pretty heated at paying all that dough ta have tha blighter kick the shit outa you and tear off into the woods."

I groaned, I did not have time for this.

I had just begun projecting the fear of god onto these men so I may escape, when I detected a familiar scent; a split second later my Fathers gloved hand landed firmly on my shoulder, breaking my concentration. "Is everything alright here gentlemen?" he asked calmly, wincing slightly as the residual effects of my gift washed over him. Carlisle was dressed in a full-length lab coat and a thick grey scarf, his stethoscope was stuffed uncharacteristically slapdash into a top pocket; his black medical bag sitting by his right foot.

The group was less successful at shaking off the effects of my gift, although curiously, none seemed willing to admit to the other the odd sense of dread that had suddenly overwhelmed them. They looked from Carlisle to myself, and then back again, obviously confused at the similarities in our appearance and difference in accents. Eventually, the dim-witted scurf risked what I suspected was his first autonomous thought and made the obvious assumption. "This your boy?" he asked, his shaky manner suggesting that he'd just survived an encounter with a rattle snake.

I stepped aside and thrust both hands into my pockets, my frustration evident in the curt gesture.

"Well, I guess that depends on what he has done," Carlisle answered smoothly, drawing snorts of laughter from the group and immediately getting them onside.

"The lad's got a smart mouth on him, and it will get him in ta trouble one of these days," the man challenged.

My Father simply nodded, and continued to eye them patiently. His lack of response had caused awkwardness amongst the group, and they glanced at each other not quite sure what to say next. I did my best to conceal a smirk, their gauche expressions underpinning Carlisle's many lessons on the disarming power of silence.

"Er, well it seems boy wonder here is fixing ta go nine rounds with ya feral gelding," the leader said. Again, Carlisle simply nodded and waited patiently for them to state their issue. "Soooo, we's thinking that's a bit foolish since tha bloody thing aint bin broken in yet." I growled at his terminology, no one but Pa heard. "It took all of us to get him in the damned carry in the first place, so how's this youngster plannin' on getting the blighter five miles without a proper transport? Christ!" he removed his hat and scratched perplexedly at his head. "The bloody thing is madder than a two penny whore."

Carlisle's cough promptly halting efforts at other crude analogies. "Yes, I appreciate your concern. I must admit my Son does have a gift with animals, however, perhaps overestimates his abilities from time to time."

"Pff!" I scoffed, scuffing at the mud with my boot and rolling my eyes at the absurdity of his statement. Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes turn my direction and I risked a glance up; I had chosen the wrong moment to be heard.

"Son, you knew the gelding was not yet accustomed to human contact, why did you leave the other transport behind?" I sensed a spike of frustration from my Father at having to go through the motions, but his considerate wording had not been lost on me.

"Because, it would have required another man to bring it," I replied evenly.

"…And, I didn't want to remove a labourer from the built to aide in a task that I could complete myself," I elaborated, when my father failed to respond to the former. He sighed and inclined his head in a slight nod, his gaze remaining locked on mine.

"Sometimes it pays to think less about your abilities, and more about the wisdom behind using them," he commented benignly.

"Yes, Sir," I replied immediately.

"You should listen to ya Pa, boy, no one likes a smart arse," someone commented in a smug tone. I nodded mutely, my eyes not leaving the ground least they betray my amusement at their lack of comprehension.

"Jaz, return the wagon home and check on the others, please," Carlisle instructed briskly. I stared at him for a long moment before a raised brow had me rushing to comply. How he was planning to get Bella's wild gelding home I did not know, but I wasn't about to publicly disgrace the man with defiance to find out. The group watched silently as my father supplied me with an unnecessary leg up onto our loaded wagon and released its wooden break.

"Gracious, young man," my Father addressed the group's leader, "that is quite a nasty bit of swelling you have there, how would you feel about making a deal?" I was just close enough to sense a pang of fear from the scurf as I guided our wagon onto the bush-lined track for home.

Forks Hospital.

ACPOV: "Aiyana! Whatever you are doing, please stop it! You are so young and, it, it's just not decent! The nurse pleaded.

I raked long fingers along my thick black braid and glared at the woman. "I don't care what you deem decent! Paul is my friend and I WILL save him!" I spat, leaning over to deliver another volley of breaths and pounding his chest with a balled fist. I understood the theory and principal behind the experimental technique when Dr. Cullen had explained, but also knew he had not meant for me to attempt it. After all, 'giving breath' to the dead was just a theory, he had said so himself.

"You are not a Dr. yet, in fact, you are not even considered an adult!" the nurse implored, as Paul's body jolted in response to each thud of my fist. I didn't care.

"Paul is dying, Emily, so unless you have a better plan go and find Dr. Cullen!" I ordered, leaning over to deliver another set of breaths and sending the woman scuttling from the room. "Breathe, you big sack of horseshit!" I ordered, hoping to make him so mad that he would leap up from the table to yell at me. Tears were stinging my eyelids and clouding my vision. It had been a least five minute since his last breath.

Ten minutes later a small crowd of nursing staff had gathered outside to watch me with a mixture of awe and disgust as I worked my friend's lifeless body. I heard someone force open the locked door, but it just made me more determined to maintain my focus. "I SAID BREATHE you sorry sack of Shit!" I listened unhindered as a familiar set of deliberate footsteps approached and fell silent by my side.

"Ana, you must let him go. He is gone, sweetheart." The voice of my mentor was soft and compassionate. I glanced up through tear-filled eyes and met the kindly gaze of Dr. Cullen with a desperate expression. "No! You said this could work, you SAID! What did I do wrong?" I cried. But he did not reply, instead he gently grasped my arm, and turned me to face him. "This is not the time for self-pity or doubt, your friend deserves better from you. Now, fulfil your duty, please," he instructed gently. I knew what was expected, but I couldn't bring myself to speak the words; I could not pronounce it, that would make it over and I wasn't ready for that. I felt my entire body begin to tremble and prickle with heat, as if something were about to leap right out of my chest and defend the unfairness of Paul's death. Carlisle released my arm immediately, and the next thing I remember, I was squinting up at the dimly lit ceiling in Dr Cullen's office, my Father, Ephraim Black was peering down at me, his expression a mixture of apprehension and concern.

"Deep breaths, Ana, you must calm yourself. You've had quite an emotional day." My Father encouraged. Ignoring his words, I sprang deftly to my feet, surprising us both with my unusual dexterity.

"What happened? One minute I was... and the next!" I frowned perplexedly, meeting my Fathers surprisingly sympathetic gaze,

"I felt. It, it was like my blood caught fire and wanted to leap from my veins!" I whispered, knowing how ridiculous it sounded, but unable to construct a better description. My Father pulled me into his arms and held me for an unusual length of time. "Tatay," I addressed my Father in our native tongue. "What is wrong?" I asked in English, suddenly aware of my supervisor standing by the door.

My Father released me and glanced warily towards the door where an uncharacteristically distant Dr. Cullen looked equally unnerved. "Nothing is wrong," he spoke affectionately, returning his attention to me. "You fainted shortly after Paul, passed; I am sorry, meia Somak, (my beautiful one). Perhaps a little time away from the hospital to be with your family and regain your focus would help?" He suggested nervously, thumbing at the sweat starting to bead on my forehead.

I frowned, and this time did not bother to translate, I did not want Dr. Cullen to order me away because my chauvinistic father lacked belief in his daughter's ability. "Mana!" (no) I spoke in rough Quechua, "Manan, antikunchu..." (no, you will not...) I could not complete my sentence as my veins began to ignite once again, this time with far more tenacity than before. Each incident began to accumulate and felt overwhelming: my inability to save Paul's life, the public ridicule for my controversial efforts, and now my Father's attempt to use this as an excuse to keep me home, where I can bear children and behave like the chief's daughter. My anger spiked, my skin prickled.

"Calm yourself, Sipascha! (Young girl child)!" My Father rebuked, his low growling tone somehow quashing the flames threatening to engulf my body. He shifted into a defensive position by my side. "I am no longer suggesting, Ana, we must leave now and you WILL stay at home until I say otherwise," he trailed off, but met my gaze with an unyielding expression. "There are a few things that we need to, speak of. You must trust me." The latter added somewhat softer and more desperate than the former.

I frowned, and glanced smugly towards the door knowing that Carlisle of all people would see the lunacy in such drastic measures. But instead of defending me, he nodded an agreement. "Your Father is right, sweetheart. Taking time out to regroup does not make you weak or incompetent; in fact, failure to care for ourselves is often a lesson doctors learn the hard way. I would spare you and your patients this pain and advise you to heed your father's advice," he said calmly.

I dropped my gaze, hot tears spilling onto my cheeks as I contemplated his words. Dr Cullen had the authority to force this should he choose, and the fact that he had not pulled rank concerned me enough to consider it a moment longer. "Fine then, I'll go!" I spat petulantly, my anger at the catastrophic day mounting once again. "But, you are both overreacting, I am perfectly capable of fulfilling my responsibility, grieving or not," I shoved past my Father, snatched up my bag and stormed towards the doorway where Dr Cullen was still standing. "Move!" I growled, stopping inches from the frowning doctor blocking my way and glaring angrily into his eerie black eyes.

"I am sorry, young lady, but I did not see ability this afternoon, I saw emotion and personal involvement!" He admonished, squaring his shoulders and placing his hands behind his back.

My Father was by my side in an instant, his huge hands on my shoulders encouraging me to relax. "With all due respect, Doctor, Er, Cullen, I will be leaving with my daughter now. Please stand aside," he instructed, and to my absolute shock, after a brief glance at my father, Dr Cullen nodded and moved. I began to stutter an apology, suddenly feeling embarrassed at my behaviour and completely bewildered as to why my father and mentor appeared to be so guarded around each other.

"You are young, Ana, but you will become a brilliant physician. I will see you again soon," he spoke softly, his now tawny eyes filled with compassion as my father practically carried me down the narrow hallway and out the door.

BPOV: "WahHOoooo!" I screeched, as we dropped from the treetops and onto the wagon. Edward held me tightly to his back so the fall didn't scare me one bit, the horse on the other hand.

"Woooahh up, easy girl," Jasper cooed, settling the spooked mare into a peaceful walk and fixing us with a bemused glare.

"This is a stuck-up, give us all your," I glanced around his wagon and frowned, "ugly paintings, vases and, and! Aww, books!"

Edward laughed as Jasper cocked an eyebrow and yanked me down to sit safely on the seat between his knees.

"That's 'stick-up' and shouldn't you two be at home doing your chores?" he questioned, grinning at my disappointed expression.

"Aww, Jaz! Weren't you even a bit scared, not even a little?" I complained. "Bells, I could feel the mischief pouring off you two back in forks!" he laughed.

Edward looked at my grumpy face and then he was laughing as well. "Don't worry, brattling, we'll get him next time," he assured me, and sat down next to Jasper.

The ride home was over all too quickly, and after helping unload the wagon — an extra chore Jasper said we "deserved for our appalling ambush attempt" — I darted to my room and swapped the icky school uniform for a comfortable pair of overalls.

"Oh no you don't missy," Alice said, catching me mid leap as I sprinted for the front door. "Your clothing does not belong on the floor, hang them up properly then bring me your hairbrush," she ordered.

"Awww, but Alice! It's going to be dark soon."

"Then you had better be quick," she replied, propelling me back towards my room. I stomped back and fixed the mess, why I had to hang the terrible things up I didn't know, even Alice said they looked just as bad with crinkles as they did flat! Moments later, I was bouncing impatiently while my sister detangled and braided my hair. "Thank you, Alice," I said when she had finally let me go, and ran to catch the last hour of daylight.

I hated school days; by the time I finished my chores I only had an hour left! I'd much rather be at home, at least Dad lets us do work outside and doesn't get cross if we laugh and talk. I grimaced as the memory of Mr. Jones telling me off for talking instead of doing sums replayed in my mind. I'd winced as our grumpy teacher whacked Carol with his ruler, gave me extra sums and a sealed note for dad. Thank the gods school was only three days a week, I thought ruefully, and wondered how many more notes I'd have to get before the hairy old fart kicked me out. Dad would have to let me stay at home then! I kinda felt bad for Edward though, he actually likes going to school and does his best to keep us out of trouble, but even he calls Mr. Jones a hairy old fart. Besides, Edward says Mr. Jones has bad thoughts about some of the older girls in our class, he won't tell me what they are, but they must be real mean because once he stood up in class and yelled at him. Dad was pretty mad when he found out. All the teachers know they aren't allowed to smack us Cullen's, but that doesn't mean they won't go tattling to Dad.

The sun popped out from the clouds just as it started to sink behind the hills, but a few rays sparkled off something in the distance and a wide smile leapt to my face. "Daddy!" I shouted, springing to my feet. It didn't matter about the big gap because I knew he would still hear me, it was one of those secret things that I wasn't allowed to talk about to anyone outside our family. Seconds later, I was clinging to his chest, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as we ran around the lake, my laughter scaring the ducks as we passed. "One more time, pleeeeease?" I begged. I wasn't allowed near the lake by myself, but I knew dad would take me on his way home if the builders were gone and I caught him in time. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Once more, then I want to hear all about your day," he bargained, I nodded and hung on tight.

Bath day, argh! How come I get so grubby when the others stay clean? I frowned, and for a moment wondered if it was another magic secret that they hadn't told me about yet. Filing the question away for later, I sunk deeper into the warm tub and blew raspberries in the water, the sound was funny and made me giggle.

"I don't hear much washing going on up there," Alice yelled up.

"I'm washing, I'm washing!" I defended myself, taking the smelly hospital soap from the ledge and scrubbing it into my hair. I could hear muffled laughter coming from the others. My grin was short lived though, because the sound of my school bag being up ended on the table and Jasper's call for Edward had me sinking beneath the water's surface. I took my time washing and dressing, not at all looking forward to being told off for the second time this week. Pleeeease tell me Dad was still out hunting, I thought.

Edward shot me a sympathetic look as I passed him and Jasper arguing over how to set the grandfather clock and I slipped silently into the kitchen where dinner was waiting for me. Dad did not look up from his paper, in fact, if he wasn't turning the pages every now and then I'd have sworn he'd gone to sleep!

Fifteen minutes later.

"Bella! Stop playing in that and eat some more, please. You've been in here for fifteen minutes now and barely eaten a thing," Edward said, as he wandered into the kitchen and started rummaging through an unopened crate.

"Na uha! Only ten minutes, not fifteen. Anyway, Dad says I get forty-five minutes," I countered, squashing the top of the potato castle flat with the back of my spoon.

"Fifteen minutes, and I would take my word for it if I were you." His eyes widened in a silent warning not to annoy Dad any more than necessary, then he grabbed a bunch of funny looking tools, gesturing towards my uneaten lunch sitting on the sink as he left. Bollocks!

Another fifteen minutes later.

"Daddy, may I be excused, please?" I asked shyly. It had been another fifteen minutes since Edward left the kitchen, I knew without looking because the grandfather clock was now gonging every minute and I could hear my brothers blaming each other for it in the next room.

He closed the paper and looked at my plate. "I want to see half of those vegetables gone, you know the rules, Bells." His voice was much softer than I had expected, so maybe he wasn't mad about the note and lunch after all.

Obediently I forced down another piece of everything, hiding some under the flattened potato castle, to make it look like half got eaten. "Is that enough now? Please, Dad, I'll pop. Just look how big!" I'm not allowed off the chair unless dad says, so I sprang to my knees, pulled up my top and puffed out my belly as big as it would go. He smirked and poked it with his finger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned. "I could 'splode, then there'll be a big mess, intestines and everything!"

He laughed loudly, and that made me laugh too, then he eyed my mangled dinner. "Very well, sweetheart, that was a good effort," I felt bad at lying about the vegetables, but they tasted so bad. I scraped the 'evidence' into our compost tin and rinsed my plate. "May I be excused now?" I asked, bouncing impatiently.

"Not just yet. Come here, please," he answered, and my face fell. I knew it. Dragging my feet and pouting I moved to stand between his knees.

"I'm sorry about the note, I didn't mean to draw attention to us," I used his words knowing that I'd broken a house rule even before I saw his disappointed look.

"I know, sweetheart," he said in a sad voice. I felt really bad now! So I tried extra hard to be brave and not look at my feet. His face softened a bit and he reached to pick me up. I whimpered. But instead of being turned over his knee, I was sitting on it! My brothers were laughing in the other room then a tiny piece of scrunched up paper shot through the door; it would have hit him right between the eyes if he had not caught it. Edward muttered something too soft for me to hear, but dad musta heard it because he had that concentrating look he gets when he's telling someone off.

"What's that?" I asked, as he tucked the small ball into his pocket.

"I believe that would be a ticket."

"A ticket for what?" I shot back, hoping to keep the conversation off me and on to my brothers.

"Hmm, I will tell you when you are older."

"But, I'm gonna be eight soon, that's heaps old enough! In fact, in a few years I'll almost be old enough to get married, with children and everything! At least that's what Ryan says."

Dad's eyes widened and for a moment, I wondered if a curse word had slipped out. "I do not care what Ryan says," he warned, "You are many, MANY years off being courted, let alone having children!" his face softened when my eyes grew as big as his. "Sweetheart, do not wish your life away before it has begun, to grow old before your time is a fate I would not wish on anyone. Enjoy being young and free from such adult responsibilities." I was just about to argue that I managed many responsibilities, but stopped when he raised Mr Jones' note between two fingers, his signature still a little wet as he pointed it at me. "You would do well not to argue given your apparent misbehaviour today. Care to explain?" he asked.

Damit, so much for changing the subject. "Well. I. We were doing sums and I wanted to ask Carol if she was allowed to sleep over this weekend. I didn't mean to get in trouble, honest!" He stared at me for a bit, so I looked down and pretended to care about drying the ink on his signature.

"I do not doubt that, however, you know better and should think before you speak, your behaviour is not only conspicuous, but also disrespectful." I hate it when Dad gets that disappointed look, it's worse than anything!

"Mr. Jones has rules to help you learn, not to be spiteful," he finished more gently than before and stood me between his knees again.

Oh no! I started talking fast. "'M sorry, Dad. But, didn't you say I shouldn't try 'n be old before my time? And, that I should enjoy myself while I'm free from responsibility?" It was a long shot but desperate times call for desperate measures! At least that's what Jaz says. He raised a brow, his mouth turning up just a little bit as he tilted my chin to meet his gaze.

"There is a difference between the responsibilities of an adult, and a child being held accountable." dangit! Another long silence had me squirming, as he glanced over at my uneaten lunch. Dad closed his eyes and sighed, he looked stressed. I leaned my head into his chest.

"Are you gonna?" I swallowed; I didn't want to ask but couldn't stand it anymore. "Umm, are you gonna spank me?" I whispered, hoping that maybe saying it quiet like would somehow soften him up.

"You know I should," he countered.

I nodded, but started talking again, hoping to seize the chance to get out of this mess with my behind intact.

"I shouldn't have drawn attention to us, I shouldn't have been disrespectful to Mr. Jones, and I should have eaten my lunch because it is in my best interest," I recited. Dad was looking all serious again, but I kinda knew I wasn't in DEEP trouble when that slight smile came back onto his face.

"Very well, Bells. Here is the deal." I swallowed, but managed to keep looking up and ignore my bickering brothers in the next room. He pulled my slate from my bag and began writing something as he spoke. "You will apologise to Mr. Jones first thing tomorrow morning, assuring him that it will not happen again." The last word was punctuated with a sharp period strike on my slate, I craned my neck to see but couldn't read some of the bigger words.

"I will be mindful of my actions and consider the repercussion before acting," he read aloud, "ten times before bed tonight." I nodded quickly not wanting to give him any reason to change his mind. "As for not eating your lunch," he sighed, "you know what to expect for disobedience, Isabella."

"Yessir."

"But before we get to that, would you tell me why?"

"Umm why I didn't eat it?" I stalled, but Dad just waited. I hated the 'waiting patiently' look; it is more scarier than his mad look.

"Well, because, we don't get long to play and I bet Carol and Ryan that I'd beat them to the cubby house. I won! But forgot my lunch," he looked a bit confused.

"Then why not simply return for it?"

"Because I wasn't hungry anyway and I had crackers in my pocket, I ate them all too." It was a lame answer, and I knew it wouldn't get me out of trouble, but it was the truth.

After another loooong silence, at a bit of nose pinching, dad finally started talking. "All right, given you willingly accepted your mistakes and were not deceitful; on this occasion I am going to give you a choice." With an elbow resting on each of his thighs he leant forward so we were almost the same height. "You forfeit your weekend with Carol and she does not visit or, you are going to be spanked before bed this evening." I was just about to say that I chose cancelling with Carol when he sprang from his chair and sniffed at the air.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room waiting to spot the danger I couldn't see.

"Hush, not another word until I say, alright, sweetheart?"

I nodded. A split second later Alice and Edward were by my side, "Take Bells to the back room and do not come down until I say, understood?" Both of them nodded and the next thing I know, I'm sitting in an old empty bath, covered in towels with two nervous looking siblings standing at odd angles by my side. What is GOING ON!


	8. Not before your time: Part Two

**Warning: **Contains Pagan overtones, angst, NON-sexual spanking of a minor, swearing and parental themes. Rated T as some of my views (and the views of this era) may offend.

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you to Gaben for beta reading for me and making this easier for everyone to read. You are the best!

**CPOV:**

I recognised the scent immediately, they were our kind and once Bella was safely upstairs and covered, I blurred to the edge of our property where two silhouettes were clearly discernible in the moonlight.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," I spoke clearly, pausing so as not to appear threatening.

"My Coven and I do not wish for trouble, only a peaceful life. What is your business here?" I enquired. The taller of the two figures stepped forward, scrutinising my outline.

"I am Isaac Romanus, and this is my mate, Eleanor," the tall man spoke in a thick Transylvanian accent. The pair blurred forward and then stopped at a safe distance. Although, it was not safe enough for Jasper, who dropped from a tree above, startling Eleanor, who upon my closer inspection, was clearly new born. Her red eyes matched the colour of her hair, and her skin was a deep tan of the Mediterranean. Isaac however, was whiter than the driven snow and appeared positively albino in comparison to his mate.

"Eleanor was statue still, yet appeared uncomfortable,

"I want the human; I can smell the child," she hissed while scratching at her throat. Isaac took her arm in a comforting gesture and met my gaze.

"She has locked on to the scent of a human girl whose blood sings to her. I followed her here to make sure there was no trouble in maintaining our secret," he explained.

Jasper growled, but I held up a hand.

"The child you speak of is my daughter," I clarified , garnering a shocked expression from the man and a warning growl from his mate.

"And for obvious reasons I cannot allow you to hunt her. Our Coven resides here permanently and I kindly request that you both refrain from hunting humans in this area.

"That is rather unhospitable of you, Carlisle; keeping all the humans for yourself," he tisked and shook his head, "very greedy."

I offered him a slight smile, but my expression was unyielding.

"We do not hunt humans, but live from the blood of animals; this is why we are able to reside in one place without arousing suspicion. You understand surely," I replied cordially. Eleanor scrunched up her nose in the same manner Bella did when I forced her to eat brussle sprouts.

"Animal blood, that's disgusting," she responded, looking to her mate as if waiting for him to validate my words.

"He speaks the truth," he said eventually, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You can sense fallacy?" I enquired knowingly, then smiling when he nodded.

Equally intrigued, the four of us spoke until Eleanor became too uncomfortable to remain without being physically restrained. Jasper suggested they head a few towns north and we both wished them luck. However, I had a feeling it would not be the last we saw of those two.

"You think she'll return for Bella?" Jasper asked me with concern.

I sighed, "It is hard to say. Come on, let us speak with Edward; perhaps he caught a glimpse into Eleanor's mind."

Ten minutes later, I instructed Bella to begin the lines in her bedroom, and once she was out of ear shot, began explaining the encounter with Isaac and Eleanor for Alice's benefit.

"The newborn was not thinking of Bella when she passed by, but that doesn't mean she won't change her mind," Edward stated, and we all turned to our seer.

Alice shrugged and looked despondent,

"I haven't seen anything yet." she admitted.

"Well, I propose we keep her home for a week or so just to be on the safe side. Perhaps Alice will see something in the meanwhile," Edward suggested, and we all agreed.

"I'll stay out and keep an eye on the perimeter," Jasper added.

I nodded. "Good idea. Edward, try concentrating on her mind, perhaps you will sense her in time to warn us if Alice is unable to see anything." I stated.

Jasper rose and headed into the kitchen planning to take out the rubbish on the way out, although barely a second later he returned, frowning. "It appears Bells has a talent for concealment," he smirked, holding up the bin to reveal an overturned potato castle, the bottom of which was pocked full of the vegetables Bella had said were eaten.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose: this child was going to be the death of me.

**BPOV:** It wasn't fair! I always have ta go when they talk about something good," I muttered, taking my anger out on the period after my last stupid sentence. The lounge room was under my bedroom and I could hear them talking, but couldn't make out any words, not even when I tried sealing my ear to the floor with both hands! I looked out my open door towards the stairs and started crawling. I was being real careful not to make any noise, but even from the top of the stairs, I couldn't hear anything but muffles. I really wanted to try for the top step but knew they all creaked and would give me away for sure. I heard someone pick up the rubbish and the sound of our front door opening, and then a split second later it was pulled shut again. More muttering. What are they talking about for so long anyway, I thought, craning my head over the banister only to pull it back and bolt for my room when I heard the bottom step creak: someone was coming up.

"Hi Dad," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't doing anything I shouldn't, but when I saw the rubbish bin in his hand I wasn't feeling so brave anymore. He didn't look mad, but he was quiet, real quiet... and that's worser than mad. I didn't know what to say, so I scooted back on my bed and continued to stare at him until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aw, c'mon Daddy, they're yucky, even the potato didn't wanna eat them, look; it spat them out too!" I pointed to where half the vegetables had been 'regurgitated' from the bottom of the potato castle into the base of the bin and folded my arms; my point made.

"You were deliberately deceptive. You lied to me, young lady!" he told me in a grumpy voice and put the bin down, walking to my bed.

I started to sniffle 'cause I knew what was gonna happen. "No Daddy, I'm sorry," I cried, scrambling over the other side of my bed and scooting under it.

"Isabella, come out from under there this instant," he growled.

I shook my head. "Nah-uh, you're gonna spank me," I whined. I could see his shoes and wondered if he would get me if I tied his laces together and then made a run for it. I didn't get to think about that for long though.

"Enough of this, if you are not standing in front of me by the time I count to three, not only am I going to pull down your underdraws and spank your bare bottom, I'm going to give you another one tomorrow. One!"

Uh oh, I didn't want him to get to three, but I didn't wanna come out either!

"Twooooo..."

"Uh! Daddy, please no! I won't do it again. I promise I'll never be bad, ever!" I heard him sigh, and then I heard the sound of a cufflink and ring being placed on my wooden dresser.

"Three! Right," he said, and I wish I'd been brave enough to try the shoelaces idea, 'cause there was no way I was coming out now. 'Sides, I knew he couldn't fit underneath here and I could probably live under my bed forever, or at least until he's not mad anymore. But what if I have to do a wee? or worse, a number two! It was then that the bed lifted into the air. I clung to the underside, but he took my arm and pulled me into his hip. I struggled and squirmed trying to get away, but he swatted the back of my thigh.

"Owee! Dad no!" I protested, and was still rubbing at the sting as he put the bed down and carried me towards my desk chair.

"What is the punishment for lying?" he asked, lifting me to stand between his knees as he sat on my chair.

"You know what it is, why do I gotta tell you," I sniffled, but just got another smack, this time on my bottom. My thin sleep shirt and under draws offered little protection from his hand and I jumped up and down on the spot, "Owww, Daddy!" but he grabbed my hands so I couldn't rub.

"What is the punishment for lying?" he asked me again.

Sniffling, I tried glaring at him but my eyes were all stingy and blurry. "But Daddy, I don't wanna get a spankin'!" I said, trying to cover my bottom with both hands but he grabbed them again, pinning them to my sides.

"I know, Sweetheart, but I am afraid that is entirely the point, otherwise it would not be an effective punishment," he said as he reached to pull up my sleep shirt. I tried to grab his hands but he pinned them to my sides again, this time holding his finger up at me.

"You do that again and you will spend your free time tomorrow doing chores for Jasper," he warned.

I really didn't want that; Jasper always came up with the worst jobs whenever Dad sent me to him for extra chores. So, I tried to stand up straight and kept my hands by my sides. I started crying when he pulled down my pants, I didn't want to be spanked on my bare bottom, it hurt plenty bad enough through overalls.

"Do you understand why I am punishing you?" Dad asked, and I nodded, crying harder as he lifted me up and bended me over his knee. The next thing I knew both of my hands were pinned to my back and loud smacks started setting my bottom on fire. "Stings!" I howled, kicking and crying. But I got spanked anyway.

"Enough of the histrionics, or I will give you something to really cry about," he scolded, his voice wasn't mean, but he grabbed me a little tighter so I couldn't squirm off his knee.

"Noooooo! Daddyyy," I wailed, but this time kept it softer; but it was real hard when my bare bottom was getting smacked and I couldn't touch the ground; it hurt so bad. I got ten good smacks; all of them were real hard and loud! Then I had to lay there forever, my bottom burned and stung and I wanted to get up, but daddy wouldn't let me.

"Daddy, lemee up!" I cried, swiping at the mess of snot and tears with my sleeve.

"No, you will stay where you are and think about how you ended up in this position, and how you will change your behaviour so you do not end up here again," he said harshly over my cries.

"I didn't wanna think about it. All my blood was in my head and all the crying was making my eyes feel like they were gonna pop out. After what felt like forever, he lifted me up and made me stand between his knees again.

"Well, what did you come up with?" he asked. I tried pulling up my pants and wriggling out of his hold, but he wouldn't let me do either. I crossed my arms, jiggled my legs and pouted at the floor.

"Very well," he said sounding tired, and before I could start talking my way out of it, I was looking at the floorboards again.

"Nooo, Daddy, no more please, I'll tell you, promise!" I begged, but tightened up my bottom just in case I was too late. Luckily, Dad didn't swat me, but nor did he let me up. So I started talking.

"You smacked me because I told a lie about eating my vegetables, and you said that I was being aceitful. I won't lie or be aceitful again, I won't." I must have said something right, because I was back on my feet only this time he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"Correct, you lied to me, you were deceitful AND you disobeyed me when I told you to come to me. None of this is acceptable behaviour and you know it. Had you come to me when I told you to, we would be finished now. However, as it is, you are going over my knee again tomorrow morning before breakfast. Is that understood?" his voice didn't sound grumpy, but it wasn't exactly happy, either.

"Aww nooo, Daddyyyy, not another one," I cried but he just shook his head and reached forward to pull up my under draws.

"You were warned. Perhaps next time I tell you to do something, you will do as you are told," he said and stood, taking me with him and hugging me into his chest.

"I love you, Isabella, and I will not allow you to become a spoiled, deceitful little girl that nobody likes to be around."

His words hurt my heart and I started to cry again. "I'm sorry, I don't want people not to like me. I won't be a bad kid anymore," I promised.

"Aw, Sweetheart, you are not a bad kid, you are just naughty sometimes. That is all part of being a kid. Unfortunately for you, having your bottom spanked is one side effect of being naughty. Come on now, let's get you cleaned up then it's off to bed for you."

Dad helped me wash my face and brush my teeth and hair, then put me in a clean sleep shirt that wasn't covered in snot. It was still half an hour before my bedtime, but I didn't argue. I turned over to close my eyes when I felt my bed creak again. I looked over to find Dad with a thick book of fairy tales and a smile on his face.

Apart from getting spanked again the next day, the next week was fun. I liked being at home! Dad was a much better teacher and I liked listening to his stories about all the famous people and things they had done.

Jasper was a good storyteller to, and he told me all about being in the military when we went running. He showed me the best tricks about defending myself and we were just starting to learn tumbling, I loved tumbling!

Edward was patiently teaching me how to play prelude on the piano. He never got grumpy when I didn't get the right notes and even though one of his eyes would crinkle up every time I missed one, he just moved my finger to the right key and I got to start over.

Alice let me help make a jumper and showed me a design for a skirt that had pants underneath. It looked like a skirt, but I could still play, run and jump around without anyone seeing my draws.

But the best day of all was Friday, when Dad's surprise showed up. It was the beautiful gelding from the fair.

"Oh Jasper, he's beautiful! Do you think he will like living here with us?" I asked, holding my hand out flat, just like Jasper showed me so I could feed him an apple.

"I'm sure he will, littlin' but you'll need to take real good care of him to make sure he stays happy. I am going to teach you how to care for him. I will help you at first, but when you're a little older he will be your responsibility."

"I will, I promise, I'll take really good care of him," and I meant it too. Jasper swung me onto his hip as we exited the stable, swiping an old rag on the way out to clean the horse slobber off my hands. We sat down on the woodpile outside.

"Well, have you decided on a name yet?" he asked, swiping the now wet towel over my hands and face.

"Nah, he hasn't told me yet. Uncle Jasper..." I asked hesitantly. Hey, you can talk to him, can't you? So, would you ask him what his name is for me?"

"'Oh so it's 'Uncle Jasper' now, and to what do I owe the honour?" he asked me, and I felt all embarrassed.

"Well, you're older than Edward and, older than Alice, and ..." I blushed, I didn't know how to explain why, it just felt right. I think Jasper sensed how hot my face felt, so he didn't tease me anymore.

"Well, I wouldn't say I can talk to him per say, but I can tell you he has a wild spirit and a cheeky nature, just like someone else I know," he smiled and tossed the rag aside.

"There is no rush to find a name, take your time. I'm sure he will let you know soon enough.

And just like Jasper said, the following week he did!

**Preview Next Chapter:**

"Jasperrrrrr! C'mon, you said we could take Bandit out, but it's gonna be dark and then Dad won't leme go," I complained, plonking into the kitchen chair in frustration. I would go myself, but one of the rules was that I wasn't allowed to go near Bandit without Jasper. Apparently he's still learning to get along with us all and gets spooked still when one of the others accidentally gets too close to his corral.

"Hold on to your britches. I have to finish this first or Dad will have my hide," Jasper shouted from the bathroom upstairs. He'd been working on that sink for over an hour now and I was getting bored.


End file.
